<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon a Time by thefalconofthefall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969181">Once Upon a Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall'>thefalconofthefall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cursed Prince [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel), Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Amnesia, Angst, Depression, Emotionally Repressed, Fairies, Fairy Tale Curses, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Past Child Abuse, Post-War, Riches to Rags, Semi-Divorced Couple, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Trust Issues, Witches, on the CP side</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:56:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after the Great War, Crown Prince Xavier of Zyleiss struggles to come to terms with his new, lonely life with the death of his mother, the hatred from the entire kingdom, and his step-family who uprooted everything he knew. But when he is cursed for his cruelty, he must face the harsh realities outside of that cage, and those lurking within it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carnet | Diantha/Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Red &amp; Yellow (Pokemon), X &amp; Y | Yvonne Gabena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cursed Prince [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stories of the Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is this another AU that's XY centric and based on an obscure dating sim? Yes, yes it is. It's also a direct adaptation of it, so you don't need to know what's going on. And also it's all going to be m/f because honestly X gives me straight vibes. </p><p>While this is a fairy tale based game and I do write obscure fairy tales, I'm not very interested in adding more fairy tale motifs, so sorry for those who are a big fan of Pokespe Fairytails. I'm just more interested in exploring different kinds of relationships between X and others characters for this one. For a depressed bitchass rich boy that tests the patience of even his most loyal best friend, he gets a lot of ship tease with other girls. (still love you though)</p><p>You can try out Cinderella Phenomenon for free on Steam or itch.io. It has gorgeous artwork, great story, and music. It's most definitely worth your time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Korrina, you must understand why you must listen to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Grandpa, I know how to Mega Evolve! I did great in all my studies! I can take on our knights just fine! Why must you sit me down to lecture me!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Korrina, you must know that being a queen is a gift that we must use properly. Now let me tell you the story of how the kingdoms of Kalos came to be today–”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not again!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, again. And keep quiet, or else I’ll make you clean all the weapons in the armory.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mama, can you tell us another story tonight?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I’ve told you two one already! You have to go to sleep or else you’ll be too tired to play!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But Mama, I really want to hear the story of how the three legendaries of Kalos gave us fairies!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And witches!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But witches are scary, Trevor!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No Shauna, they’re nice! Or they used to!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Haha, okay kids, settle down now…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sister, do you know why we have so few knights here?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do, Moon. The knights have to leave because there is so much fighting going on. Everyone in the kingdom is fighting against an enemy, an enemy that is incredibly strong.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will you tell me why they’re fighting? I asked the servants, and they insisted I don’t worry about it and focus on my studies…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, Moon. You should know. There is a world beyond these grand walls, and it is a grave sin to not let you know that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Emma, your stance is bad. You don’t put enough energy in your thrusts. We need to do this over again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Give me a break, Sir Black. We’ve been doing this all day. Aren’t you tired? Shouldn’t we be eating dinner? Besides, I’m already as good as many of the veteran knights here. Who else my age is considered to be the prince’s bodyguard?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve been slacking off all day. Your complacency will be your downfall. Do you understand why you must train harder? To not let laziness get in your way?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve already told me this already, and I understand. I want to help you, but right now, I just really want to rest and eat.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I’ll remind you again why you must train hard. Listen to me well, Emma, then we’ll spar. After that, we’ll go eat.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“A long time ago, the land was embroiled with war. No one remembered why the war happened. The only memories of it were that the kings of the land fought against their kin, siblings fought against siblings, parents against the child. While the humans suffered from famine from the scarred, barren land and the loss of loved ones, the Pokemon suffered the most. They were sent to fight every day without abandon, and died without abandon. The land suffered, the Pokemon suffered, the people suffered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One king especially suffered. He was like many others, who lost their loved ones. In his case, he lost a Floette whom he dearly loved. He was so torn in grief that he delved into forbidden knowledge to bring it back, and he succeeded through the construction of a grand device. The Floette returned to life, but it wasn’t enough for him. The war enraged him. The suffering enraged him. The endless tragedies enraged him. So he turned the device that defied life, into a device of mass death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From it, a rain of beautiful, deathly light came down on Kalos. It destroyed everything in its way, regardless if they were Pokemon or human, of one kingdom or another. People and Pokemon screamed and fled from this storm, but many didn’t survive. When it was over, all that was left were ruins and corpses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The king’s hubris and madness from the tragedies around him beget more tragedies. While he succeeded in ending the war, his Floette was horrified at his actions and the device that brought her back to life, his family was just as horrified as the Floette. The Floette left him, and his family shunned him, declaring him no longer their king. The former king was alone, the curse of eternal life coursing through his veins. He left in shame, and has faded into the wilderness of Kalos ever since.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Korrina, I will not live forever like this king. Listen to me, and you will rule well.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Yes, grandfather.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“The king who brought upon the beautiful, deadly rain of light was gone, but the land remained scarred and stained with blood. The people and Pokemon were broken and hopeless. They needed a ray of hope, they needed something to bring it to the right path.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The people prayed and prayed, until three rays of light appeared above the heart of the land. The people, scared but hopeful, left their homes to gather there. It was a slow and long journey, but they didn’t care. The people were desperate, and hoped their prayers were answered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When they arrived at the clearing in the heart of the land, the lights descended. Then, there stood proudly Xerneas the Giver, Yveltal the Taker, and Zygarde the Watcher. The people rejoiced at the sight of the Giver, whose path was covered with plants and life, and trembled in front of the Taker and Watcher, whose paths were barren. But they trembled no more, when Zygarde declared: “We have heard your prayers, and the land’s pleas. We shall restore this land, and bring about a better life for you all, Pokemon and human, to live. Listen to us well, and we will keep our promises.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xerneas first came forward, and they said: ‘I will heal this land, and I will bring you all the fairies, who will use the magic that is powered by love, happiness, and joy. This magic shall remind you all you want to strive for, and guide you to rebuild all you lost, whether your livelihood or your spirits.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xerneas then stood still, absorbing the land’s energy. Everyone waited in hopeful silence, until finally, a radiant light came out of Xerneas. The grass regrew underneath everyone’s feet, the flowers and trees filled the clearing, and everyone felt happier. But then, they noticed that there were people with them that weren’t there before, bowing to Xerneas. At the front was a woman with a bright crystal floating above her head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xerneas then said: ‘I have chosen a select number of Pokemon that will become fairies, who will protect the keeper of this crystal, the Lucis, that contains my magic. They are neither man nor Pokemon and able to change to both, but they will guide the land to a better future. They will not harm any of you with their powers. Listen to them well, and my blessings shall remain with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yveltal came next, and they said: ‘I shall lay all the bodies deep into the earth, where they will rest and bring about life. I also will bring you all the witches, who will use the magic that is powered by fear, sadness, and anger. This magic shall remind you that these ugly things you have brought about change, change that you will need for happiness, love, and life. Happiness cannot exist without sadness, love cannot exist without hatred, and life without death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yveltal raised up and flapped its mighty wings, creating gusts that nearly swept people away. But when the gales were over and the people turned around, they saw the corpses disintegrated into the earth, where it will feed the healing land more. More unfamiliar people appeared in the crowd, bowing down to Yvetal. In front of them was a man, a dark crystal floating above him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yveltal then said: ‘I have also chosen a select number that will become witches, who will protect the keeper of this crystal, the Tenebrarum, that contains my magic. They are also neither man nor Pokemon and will be able to change to both, but they will also guide you to a better future. They will not harm you with their powers. Listen to them well, and my blessings shall remain with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And finally, Zygarde said: ‘I shall choose those among you humans to become the new king and queen of a new human kingdom. The fairies and witches will live with you, where they will sustain magic throughout the land. You all must listen to each other to maintain harmony and keep our blessings. But if you do not maintain the harmony or care for your subjects, my blessing for your rule shall go to someone more fitting for your crown.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zygarde then slithered into the crowd, until they finally stopped in front of a young man and woman. With a dip of its head, they kneeled, and two crowns of branches, speckled in jewelry, appeared on their heads. ‘Go and lead with your wisdom and compassion. Teach your children your wisdom too. But be warned, your descendants will not rule forever.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And with that, the Giver, the Taker, and the Watcher vanished as they appeared. The land flourished with magic and peace by the rulers. Of course, dynasties of kings fell, but the fairies and witches’ work to ensure a balance between the magic endured for a long time. There was peace in the land for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will there be peace again, Mama?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, honey. It may not seem like it, but it will happen one day. Go to sleep my dears. Do not worry.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“One day, an unseemly bard created fantastical stories about magic and wonders to the kingdom. He called them “fairy tales”, where the light was always victorious and true love as the usual reward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the fairy tales spread farther and quicker than anyone expected. People began to believe these stories were the truth, and that the witches’ magic was inherently wicked and cruel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The witches became hated and feared, despite not doing anything at all to the humans. They were hunted like sport, the “Witch Hunts” one can say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The leader of the witches, enraged at her people’s deaths, created the “Fairytale Curses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘You think we are wicked? Then so be it. Just as you have taken our happily ever afters, so will we!’ she declared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fairies wanted peace, for a witch could never raise a hand towards a human. But the witches and humans didn’t listen, and so started this Great War.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What a foolish bard.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Indeed he was. Even though he tried to renounce his works, he failed. He was too late to save any lives. Prudence and dangers take on many forms, Moon. Remember that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“The Great War went on for years, and the people suffered greatly. The witches cursed and attacked humans indiscriminately, spreading chaos and sorrow. The king and his knights couldn’t do anything, helpless to the things beyond their power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But when all seemed lost, the high ruler of the witches was defeated, and the Tenebrarum vanished. There is peace in the kingdom now, but the darkness will never go away. It waits in the light’s shadows, waiting for a time to strike.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We cannot let the darkness strike, Emma. We cannot afford another failure. Raise your sword, and try again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ice Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Xavier Hart Dugardien, son of King Green Oak Dugardien. I am the crown prince of the Kingdom of Zyleiss….or at least I was. But that was before yesterday, when I became a victim of the infamous Fairytale Curse.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone has forgotten my birthright. I am now nothing but a lowly peasant. I want to believe that the Lord of Nightmares has entered this land and spread his terror but no...this is reality. No fickle legendaries are here. I have to break this curse...but I do not know how.</p><p> </p><p>I closed my eyes, remembering that day...it just seemed like an ordinary day...</p><hr/><p>“Haven’t you heard? Another person was cursed!”</p><p> </p><p>I was on my way to the dining hall for breakfast when I stopped and heard the hushed voices of the maids with brooms. Ugh...why must they talk during this time? They have work to do.</p><p> </p><p>“How awful! What curse is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pinnochio, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pinnochio, the boy whose nose grew longer every time he lied? What a horrible curse!”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems like every day, ten new people gets cursed...do you think those witches are up to something again?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d think with You-Know-Who gone, they’d stop, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“Get back to work,” I ordered, annoyed at this chit-chat. “You are hired to clean, not gossip.”</p><p> </p><p>The two women jump, clutching on their brooms, then bowed. “Of course Your Highness. Right away. Our apologies.”</p><p> </p><p>They scurried down the hall, and I huffed. Clearly whoever hired them did not care to measure their work ethic. The Fairytale Curses have been around since before the Great War, so I see no reason to make such a big fuss about it. I have no interest in its effects either, for the victims most certainly deserved it. They were cruel and weak, and Zyleiss has no need for those kind of people. If it had been Mother ruling, she would have made sure the curse be banished from this land forever....but she is not here anymore. No matter how much I pray to Xerneas to bring her back to life, she will never come back. </p><p> </p><p>“My prince, the king and queen are waiting in the dining hall,” I heard a maid call from there.</p><p> </p><p>“I am coming,” I called back, then started my way down there again.</p><p> </p><p>When I arrived, the king, Diantha Carnet, and Shauna Malik Naseem were there at the front seats of the long table. One chair was painfully obviously missing, but I don't really care for his presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Xavier,” the king greeted, giving me a curt nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Your Majesty,” I greeted back curtly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, X,” Dianthia greeted with a sickening smile, and I bristled at her use of my nickname.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not call me that,” I snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Xavier,” the king warned, his voice low.</p><p> </p><p>“I had asked her many times to not use that nickname, Your Majesty,” I explained myself, giving him a firm stare.</p><p> </p><p>Dianthia said nothing, only looking at me with a frown. I turned away from her. I cannot understand why a king would marry an actress who has no value but her looks. It is clear with her two previous husbands or men, I do not know or care which. Many claim that her prowess in battle is only matched by the king, but there is no use to be strong if you cannot be a queen. Mother can prove to be both, but she cannot. </p><p> </p><p>I took my seat next to the king, and looked up to the always bored and quiet Shauna across from me, straightening out her lacy magenta dress. She is two years younger than me, the younger child of Dianthia, and also her stepdaughter from her second lover. Apparently, she is mute and communicates her thoughts through a plush Goodra on her shoulder that a fairy gave to her. Another one of the fairy’s creations that is meant to help humans, much like the Poke Flutes that can call Pokemon from a certain place to where its master wants them to be, no matter how far.</p><p> </p><p>She glances up to me with a cold gaze, then goes back to fidgeting around. While she makes it clear she knows I dislike her and she does too, she minds her own business and is easy to deal with. Her stepbrother, however, is the most infuriating person I have ever met. </p><p> </p><p>The doors flung open, followed by, “I’m sorry I’m late! I was so busy reading and forgot the time!”</p><p> </p><p>Speak of the devil.</p><p> </p><p>The boy ran over to sit next to Shauna, a sheepish smile on his face. “Good morning father, mother.” He nodded at her. “Good morning Shauna!” And he nodded at me. “And good morning to you, X!”</p><p> </p><p>“Please do not call me that,” I sighed.</p><p> </p><p>He blushed a bit, then said, “It’s a beautiful morning, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>I ignored him and went back to my dinner. Trevor Cedrinus, the elder child and only blood son of Dianthia. The maids may say that both of her children are quiet, but Trevor talks too much for my liking. He acts as if we are of blood, as if he was also born a prince. As if he could be crown prince, and steal my place. Of course, that will never happen. He can come up with a fantastical lie that a vision from Zygarde said he can usurp me, or constantly don the royal colors of green, but this crown is rightfully mine by their blessing, even if they are useless to stop the war that upset the order it supposedly cared for. And I am the far superior battler anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that everyone is here, we shall start eating,” the king declared. Soon, butlers glide inside with silver platters of our breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“So Trevor, how was the book of fairy tales that your father gave to you?” Diantha asked as she cut into her eggs.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re very lovely!” he replied, then turned to the king. “Thank you so much, father!”</p><p> </p><p>He gave him a small smile. “I am glad you liked them.”</p><p> </p><p>Trevor gave him a broader smile. “I love them! I didn’t know there were so many more than what mother knew.” He frowned a bit. “Though it’s strange the library didn’t have any of those books.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is because Mother hated them,” I explained, picking a piece of my bread up with my fork. “She had them all burned.”</p><p> </p><p>Trevor’s frown grew, then he sighed. “Ah, that’s...understandable.”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you so interested in them anyway?” I asked. “They spew lies of how humans can have things they do not deserve. They believe they can have fame, riches, love, happily ever afters...and when the humans find out their wishes would not come true as they want it to, they blame the witches for granting them in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>The table was deadly silent. Trevor and Diantha stared at me like fools, mouths agape and widened eyes. Shauna trembled, clutching her fork as her cold green eyes turned into ones that wanted to stab me, having the decency to show her true colors. The king gave me a stern glare.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you implying about witches, Xavier?” he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>The air may be heavy enough to snap all of our necks, but I continue eating, assured of my judgement. “Perhaps the witches are not the true evil plaguing the land. Perhaps humans were the cause of their downfall.</p><p> </p><p>The king’s eyebrows furrowed. “Do you have any idea of what you are talking about, Xavier? The witches that waged war against us have caused suffering and misery to this kingdom, and even with their leader gone, they still inflict the Fairytale Curses on our innocent subjects.”</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, I do not know much about the period where witches had free reign over Zyleiss. I was very young and forbidden from leaving the palace, and sometimes my room, by Mother. I know nothing of the people’s supposed pain and suffering, except from what my knight has said about her life, which seems so inconsequential with her present life that I do not truly think it matters. Mother kept me from everyone, and so I cannot bring myself to care.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know the cursed were innocent?” I asked, leveling my gaze towards his.</p><p> </p><p>“Our people have toiled night and day to rebuild the kingdom after the Great War, and for that, I am forever grateful,” the king replied, then nodded to Diantha, Shauna, and Trevor. “They are the kingdom’s foundation, and I am endlessly grateful to their determination and resolve.” He sighed, shaking his head, then looked at me with a sickeningly pitiful gaze. “I wonder what your mother has taught you about–”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave Mother out of this,” I snapped, slamming my hand against the table.</p><p> </p><p>The king turned silent, then sighed. Diantha put a hand on his arm. “Green, honey, please.” She then turned to me, giving me an even more sickeningly pitiful smile. “I’m sorry, Xavier, your father didn’t–”</p><p> </p><p>I glared at her. “I am not one of your children, Diantha. I do not need your sympathy.”</p><p> </p><p>Diantha grimaced, the room becoming chillier. I looked up to see Shauna, seething as she clutched her fork so tight, she seemed delusional enough to stab me, and Trevor, trembling heavily as he curled back into his seat, wanting to seem small. She may seem to be kind and motherly, but it is clear from her hateful daughter and cowardly son she is anything but.</p><p> </p><p>“I–” she started.</p><p> </p><p>“Xavier, you will treat your mother with respect,” the king scolded, glaring at me. </p><p> </p><p>“She is not my mother,” I simply replied, then pulled my chair out. “I am done. Excuse me.”</p><p> </p><p>I left the room quickly, gritting my teeth as I tried to keep my balled fists from punching the wall. My father and I never really got along, but when he married the actress last year, our relationship worsened. For the past seventeen years, I called him father and yet I cannot feel love from him like a father should. The weak Shauna and Trevor were more like children to him than I was to him, and they have only been here for a year.</p><p> </p><p>Even if it has been four years, I never got used to this frigid castle. Mother had been there for me when no one else was. If only she did not die in that accident...if only the gods were not so cruel to take her away from me…</p><p> </p><p>“You seem down today, Prince Xavier,” a familiar, welcoming voice remarked.</p><p> </p><p>I turned around and saw Emma, clad in her familiar black tailcoat and familiar light blue shirt and black pants, beaming at me with her faithful Meowstic, Mimi. “Let me guess: it’s the king, the queen, or Prince Trevor. Or all of the above.”</p><p> </p><p>“All the above,” I muttered. “But what are you doing here so early, Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>“Running errands for my father,” she answered.</p><p> </p><p>Emma Essentia Merlo, the adopted daughter of the highest knight of the Order of Volcanius, Sir Black Merlo. He had served the royal family faithfully for many years, and one of the king’s most trusted advisors. Three years ago, Emma had the honor of becoming my personal knight, a meteoric rise from a thieving street urchin two years prior. She is the only human presence I can tolerate these days, a surprise given her open friendship with Trevor and Shauna. She is a model I would like the servants around here to uphold, being always diligent with her work. She may seem small, quiet, and of lowly origin, but her strength in the sword and how she commands her own Pokemon are impeccable. Her team could hold its ground against mine, and I am very impressed on how well Sir Black judged and trained her. And while many people would stay away from her because of Mimi, I find Mimi herself to be a sweet Pokemon.</p><p> </p><p>“You should go to the throne room then,” I said.</p><p> </p><p>“I will later, thank you,” she replied, and we stood in awkward silence, for I didn’t want to leave to my room with her here.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I have never seen you smile ever since I met you,” she remarked contemplatively. </p><p> </p><p>As much as Emma’s presence is tolerable, her attempts to make small talk are terrible.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does that matter?” I asked with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled again. “It’s important to smile, Prince Xavier. It can make you feel better when you’re feeling down, as silly as it sounds. It makes others feel better too. Don’t you feel better when I smile?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s certainly better than Diantha’s,” I agreed. “At least you mean it when you smile.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma beamed even more. “Thank you, my prince. Though I hope I’ll see you smile one day.” </p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>What do I even say to that? Even though Emma has her oddities at times, this time is one of the strangest. The Meowstic is also giving me a look I can’t exactly decipher either...I’m certain she knows what her master is thinking.</p><p> </p><p>She then turned down to the hall with Mimi. “Well, I won’t take up any more of your time. I’ll see you at 10.”</p><p> </p><p>I raised an eyebrow. “10?”</p><p> </p><p>She turned back to me, frowning. “Did you forget?”</p><p> </p><p>I frowned. “Forget what?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled awkwardly. “You’re going to town today, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>I deflate at the realization. It’s been two days since the king issued that order...</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “Xavier, I would like you to accompany Trevor and Shauna on one of their town outings.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...Why can’t you just ask one of their maids?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I would not have asked you to accompany her if that is so.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I want you to try to get along with your siblings.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When one of them clearly dislikes me, I see no point. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “They’re my step-siblings.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “They are your siblings, and you will treat the two of them as if they were of your blood.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Two days from now, you are going to accompany them outside. It has been four years since you stepped out of the palace, and ever since then, you have locked yourself away. You rarely leave your room. Zyleiss was marred by war back then, but now it has returned to being safe and its former glory. I want you to see how wonderful it really is.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “....” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I hated his pitiful gaze. But I had nothing to say.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Xavier, a prince must know his kingdom. Go with Trevor and Shauna, and they’ll show you the town that you’ve only seen through the windows.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...Is that an order?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...If it has to be.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are we clear?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Xavier.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...Yes, your Majesty.” </em>
</p><hr/><p>The last time I left the palace was four years ago, when the king brought me to check on the people after the war. I shook my head, trying to forget that memory. I am safe here.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Xavier? Are you all right?” Emma asked, her brow furrowed with worry.</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled. “Don’t worry, the town has plenty of pretty sights, and there are plenty of nice people there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You of all people should know you’re lying,” I snapped. </p><p> </p><p>How can a thieving, desperate street urchin with no family say such nice things about the town she struggled to survive in?</p><p> </p><p>Her smile faded, and her eyes narrowed. My chest felt slightly heavy at that face. I...I don’t like this feeling. “With all due respect, Your Highness, I should be able to express my opinion, regardless of how contradictory it is to your preconceptions of me. I have many bad memories on those streets, but I also have some good ones. I treasure those good ones very much, and want the prince and princess to show some of that to you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Thank goodness her oddity is balanced out by her otherwise tolerable personality. I suppose there is no use making sense of it, so I should go along with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if that is so, how do you know that they have changed?” I pressed.</p><p> </p><p>She thought for a moment, then smiled. “Times have changed. People change.”</p><p> </p><p>I closed my eyes and sighed. “And that is precisely the problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Mother never changed. She loved me until the end.</p><p> </p><p>Emma suddenly went up to me, her hand in mine. “Sometimes, change is for the better, my prince. Maybe you’ll see that today.” She then let go of it, turning away. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I shall see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>She then disappeared down the hall, leaving me alone. Change can be good...how easy for her to say. She got everything she could possibly want by being adopted by Sir Black. And she too, knew the cruelty of people...I should go back to my room. The halls here are too cold.</p><hr/><p>I sighed contentedly, lying in bed as I rubbed my Manectric Elec’s soft fur on my bed. The Pokemon growled, rubbing his head against my arm. At least he wouldn’t change. At least all of my Pokemon won’t change.</p><p> </p><p>Lil’ Kanga played with Red the stuffed Arcanine on my bed, as Kanga watched on the floor. Red’s a constant companion, just as much as my Pokemon. For some reason, he’s very comforting to talk to, much more than the rest of my team. </p><p> </p><p>“Lil’ Kanga...can you give Red to me?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lil’ Kanga stopped playing with him and placed it down in my lap. I sat up and patted Red, his silky fur very comforting. “Red...do you think that witches can raise the dead from their graves?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence, as always.</p><p> </p><p>“If only you, the rest of the toys, and my Pokemon can talk to me,” I sighed.</p><p> </p><p>They’re the only friends I have. The only ones I can trust. They can’t betray me, unlike humans. They’re much more understandable, unlike Emma. They will never hurt me, and they’ll always be there for me.</p><p> </p><p>But for some reason, I knew Red was special. He looks as majestic as the ones painted in books and pictures, and if it weren’t for his small size, he’d look like he’s almost a real breathing Pokemon. He was a gift from the king for my seventeenth birthday. I only started receiving stuffed Pokemon dolls since Mother passed away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Mother did not believe in birthday celebrations. But every year, at midnight, a letter from under the door would give me instructions, leading me through the palace on an adventure to a room filled with gifts, cakes, and sweets, a child’s paradise. But my favorite part were the stuffed Pokemon dolls, which always held a little greeting card that said: “I love you”, signed by “M”. The card would tell me to keep these celebrations as a special secret, but I know to do that. Mother has always found a way to show me she cared in her own way.</p><p> </p><p>The secret celebrations had stopped as soon as she had passed away. I still miss them…</p><p> </p><p>I heard a knock on the door, then sighed. “Come in,” I called.</p><p> </p><p>A maid opened the door, then said: “Your Highness, the king requests for your presence.”</p><p> </p><p>He better not lecture again.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him I am on my way,” I sighed.</p><p> </p><p>The maid curtsied and left. I patted Red and Elec one more time, then got myself up from bed.</p><p> </p><p>When I opened the door, I saw Sir Silvus walking down the hall, stoic as ever and clad in his usual dark blue coat, red dress shirt, and black pants. I edged back to my room, but he caught my eye and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Your Highness,” he greeted calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Sir Silvus,” I greeted back.</p><p> </p><p>Sir Silvus’s the king’s advisor, working with him for many years. Father trusts him as much as he trusts Sir Black. When he thinks no one’s looking, he talks to Mother’s portrait, and while I should trust him since he seems to still be loyal to her...I feel uneasy around him.</p><p> </p><p>He then returned to his stoic face. “Are you going to see the king? I’ll go then.” He then bowed. “Until next time.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. “Until then.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he left, and I let out a sigh of relief. You’re safe here, X...you’re safe here...he’s not going to hurt you...let’s go now.</p><hr/><p>I bowed my head to my father on his throne. “Your Majesty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready, Xavier?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>I deflate again. Of course it has to be about <em> that </em>outing.</p><p> </p><p>He gave me a pat on the shoulder. “Don’t worry Xavier, it’ll be fun. I heard the toy shop has a lot of lovely Pokemon dolls.”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>A small smile formed on his face. “This will be good for you. You will get to know your siblings better, interact with and learn about the people of Zyleiss, our subjects.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t learn anything I already know,” I replied curtly.</p><p> </p><p>The king sighed again, rubbing his head. “I know your mother has taught you human nature is evil, but you do not see clearly, Xavier.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen how quickly people will betray and manipulate others. How is that not seeing clearly?” I snapped.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “You need to open them more. There is a world beyond your mother and me, and I want you to learn it yourself. See that there is good in people, and you will lead them well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe I’m already capable of seeing the nature of people, and I can see there is no good in you.”</p><p> </p><p>The king simply closed his eyes and sighed, already defeated before I could even begin. “Xavier, I–”</p><p> </p><p>I narrowed my eyes at him, fists balled. “Where were you four years ago, when Mother died? Where were you when I was at the palace temple, praying foolishly that she’d come back? Where were you, as I tried to piece back that world that shattered in one day? I thought you’d show some love or compassion for what had happened, but instead you were gone, for months, without ever speaking a word to me. I had to piece it back together, all by myself.”</p><p> </p><p>You cannot rely on anyone but yourself. You cannot trust anyone but yourself. That is what you have taught me...Your Majesty.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes opened, looking down at me with pitiful regret. “I know I have hurt you, Xavier, and no apology or atonement can make up for that. But Diantha and her children are not part of that, and I do not want you to hate them for that.”</p><p> </p><p>In the end, they still mattered more than I ever did.</p><p> </p><p>“Xavier–”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough, I said I’ll go with them,” I snapped.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “Everyone’s waiting outside.”</p><p> </p><p>I shuddered at those words. Going...outside. I feel dizzy from the crowded streets, the people’s glares– </p><p> </p><p>“Xavier, it will be okay,” he falsely assured.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, Shauna, and Trevor will be there,” he answered. “They’ll help you.”</p><p> </p><p>I doubt for Shauna and Trevor, they’re too weak to even fight with their Pokemon. At least I can trust Emma to fight even if she were to be blind in one eye.</p><p> </p><p>“And thank you for accompanying Shauna and Trevor,” he said, his voice sickeningly soft. </p><p> </p><p>I looked away. “I would not disobey an order from the king.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>I turned away and went to my room to get my cloak. “Now excuse me, I’ll be off.”</p><hr/><p>“Hello!” a booming from the other side of the store, making me shudder. “How can I help–Trevor! Shauna!”</p><p> </p><p>Trevor and Shauna ran up to the large man behind the counter, practically bouncing like excited children. I sighed, trailing after them with Emma as I pulled my comforting, dark blue cloak closer. I wonder if this is better or worse than having Shauna give me dirty looks.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s great to see you again, Tierno!” Trevor greeted.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing, Tierny?” Shauna asked, her saccharine voice making me almost want to gag.</p><p> </p><p>As they continued their chattering, I glanced around the small shop. The dolls look nowhere as good as the ones in my room. Why would Trevor and Shauna want to buy gifts for his friends here? At least this shop is small. The outside world is too big...but even in here, it’s so hard to breathe...</p><p> </p><p>“You can relax, Prince Xavier,” Emma piped up, making me jolt.</p><p> </p><p>I snapped my head towards her smiling cheerfully. “Gods Emma, please do not sneak up on me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>She dipped her head. “Sorry, my prince. I assume you’re overwhelmed?”</p><p> </p><p>I looked away from her and pulled my cloak down even more. “...Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure nothing ever happens to you,” she assured again. “You can relax and enjoy yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You ask the impossible from me,” I muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...should I still be calling you prince and princess?” Tierno asked.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need to be formal, Tierno,” Trevor said.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re still the same as always, Tierny,” Shauna chirped in.</p><p> </p><p>“And here’s His Highness, the Crown Prince Xavier,” Trevor introduced, gesturing towards me.</p><p> </p><p>Tierno’s eyes widened, and he backed away a bit. Of course he’ll react like that. They all do.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled sheepishly, then stepped forward. “Erm, sorry Your Highness. Good morning.”</p><p> </p><p>I looked away. No need to continue a conversation from this, and I don’t think I can muster any words up right now.</p><p> </p><p>“And well, here’s Dame Emma Merlo,” Trevor also introduced, gesturing to Emma stepping from behind me.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, she’s adorable!” the large man cooed, making me feel strange watching a grown man gush at Emma like she’s a baby Pokemon. “You were right Trevs! She is very cute! I’d not think she’s a knight at all at first glance!”</p><p> </p><p>“Care to find out?” she asked cheerfully, unsheathing her sword a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Emmy...please don’t cause a fight in the store…” Shauna sighed, rubbing her temples as she turned to Tierno.</p><p> </p><p>Emma sheathed her sword, going up to pat her arm. “It’s okay Princess Shauna, I won’t skewer him. It’d make you terribly sad to see him gone!”</p><p> </p><p>He sweated a bit at her threat, yet asked rather stupidly, “Then what’s Trevor?” Though I wouldn’t call it stupid, as I’m just as lost as in what Emma meant by that.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, and Prince Trevor too,” she added which made Trevor shift awkwardly, for some reason. I sighed, shaking my head. I’ll never understand what’s going on in that head of hers…</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” Shauna said loudly. “We’re here because Trevor and I want to get some gifts for some friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Tierno raised an eyebrow. “Here? At this store?”</p><p> </p><p>Trevor nodded cheerfully. “Of course!”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we please finish this errand as quickly as possible?” I snapped.</p><p> </p><p>I turned to the door, trying to not look at anything else here. I want to get out of here. The shelves seem to close in, and it’s so constricting, even when it’s not as big and terrifying as...out there…</p><p> </p><p>“Uh yes! Right away, Your Highness!” Tierno replied quickly, running to the backroom. </p><p> </p><p>When he left, everything fell dead silent. All eyes were on me, and even if I can’t see them, Shauna’s annoyance, Trevor’s pity, and Emma’s concern were all clear. Is it a crime to want to return to the palace?</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a tall, handsome gentleman, blonde hair tied in a bun and finely dressed in a white suit and a red scarf. “Good morning,” he greeted, his voice a soothing baritone.</p><p> </p><p>Even though I have no interest in admiring anyone’s beauty, I still have to admit that this man is very handsome. He’s like a beacon of light among the darkness, a handsomeness without peer. I feel more at ease here, and my breathing seems less labored.</p><p> </p><p>I turned to behind me, seeing some other people and Trevor and Emma just in awe as I am. Of course, Shauna looks very bored at the sight of the gentleman.</p><p> </p><p>Emms started to grin and suddenly put her arm around Shauna’s shoulder, which put me off a lot.. “Normally, I don’t really care how attractive someone looks, but that–” She pointed at the gentleman, grinning strangely and uncomfortably at him. “–is a <em> man </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>I covered my face with my hands. Gods...my own personal, dutiful knight gawking at a man...I really want to leave now, just to avoid this shame.</p><p> </p><p>Tierno came out from the backroom, beaming at the sight of the handsome gentleman. “Hello sir! You’re early today!”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “Yes, I have some important errands to run later today. Are the items ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! Let me go and get them for you!” Tierno nodded at Trevor, who’s probably still staring in awe. “I’ll be back Trevor.”</p><p> </p><p>Tierno disappeared back into the backroom, and I dared a glance of the gentleman. He’s smiling at me...why? He clearly doesn’t come from around here.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough Tierno came back with many bags of things, and the gentleman picked them up. “Here you go, sir!”</p><p> </p><p>He beamed, picking up some of the bags. “Thank you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, the gentleman departed, the air growing a bit more heavier without his radiant presence.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a very handsome gentleman!” Trevor remarked, while Shauna shook her head in disagreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he really does outshine any other man standing next to him,” Tierno agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know who he is?” Trevor asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s new around town,” Tierno explained, which makes sense. “Some say he’s a fairy.”</p><p> </p><p>“He certainly doesn’t seem magical to me,” Shauna disagreed, shaking her head. “Just another very pretty man.”</p><p> </p><p>“A fairy,” I repeated doubtfully, agreeing with her for once on the ridiculousness of such claims. </p><p> </p><p>Fairies had saved Zyleiss four years ago, and were considered our saviors. Yet, the Fairytale Curses rage on, and they did nothing to stop it. How is he much different to stop it? Stun the other witches with his handsomeness?</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head intensely. “Oh no Shauna, that is <em> not </em>just another pretty man. Now I hope that no one’s staring at you for saying such blasphemous things.”</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, some of the other girls were also staring at Shauna weirdly for her declaration. Shauna pointedly ignored them. “I can’t believe you and Trevor of all people would fall for <em> that </em> guy. I certainly hope once we return to the palace, neither of you won’t go on a manhunt for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Princess Shauna, I appreciate beauty, not fall for it,” Emma laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhh yes, what she said,” Trevor agreed hurriedly, his face terribly red.</p><p> </p><p>Shauna rolled her eyes. “And I’m the straight one here.”</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t really understand what she just said, but she peeked into the bags, then picked up some of them, grinning at Tierno. “Thank you very much, Tierny. We’ll drop by soon!”</p><p> </p><p>He beamed. “That’s good! Come by soon, you two!”</p><p> </p><p>I quickly left the store, my chest tight. I should never have left the palace. People are staring at me, some pointing while others look away and avoid me once they see me, like I’m the incarnation of a plague. There are some spiteful glares, but thankfully, none of them are as intense as four years ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe the townsfolk are surprised to see you after four years?” Trevor nervously suggested, now walking next to me.</p><p> </p><p>“...Sure,” I mumbled. I turned behind me to see Emma and Shauna trailing behind, with Emma holding a wrapped gift box and Shauna chatted happily with her. I cannot even decide what’s worse: the staring, his company, or that my knight is embarrassing and leaving me alone with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey X!” Trevor called, once again annoying me on his usage of my nickname. “There’s a street performance!” He pointed at a large crowd of people onto the side. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen one.”</p><p> </p><p>What’s a street performance?<br/><br/></p><p>“Then you go watch it,” I said, pulling my cloak even more.</p><p> </p><p>“But I want you to enjoy it,” Trevor insisted, then sighed. “But if you want to stay behind, go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>At least he understands that.</p><p> </p><p>I watched him go into the crowd, staying a good distance away. Whatever the king doesn’t see won’t bother him.</p><p> </p><p>I heard the two girls’ footsteps behind me grow louder, until finally, Emma asked, “Hey Your Highness, where’s Prince Trevor?”</p><p> </p><p>I turned to them, with Shauna now glaring at me distastefully and Emma with a raised eyebrow. “He went to watch that performance over there.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma grinned, clapping her hands.“Oh, I love street performances! It meant so many wallets and coins!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you even enjoy the actual show?” Shauna sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Emma laughed. “Princess Shauna, of course I enjoy it, if it isn’t terrible. I don’t steal their tips if they happen to be good. Better way of criticism than throwing rotten food.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least you have some decency,” Shauna grumbled. “Anyway, let’s go watch it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t steal anything Emma,” I sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I won’t. I’ll watch this one for old time’s sake,” she insisted. Shauna then took her by the hand and entered the crowd. I followed after, curious what can make Emma want to relive her desperate times of living off ill-gotten money.</p><p> </p><p>“Good day, everyone!” a blonde girl greeted the applauding crowd on her makeshift stage. She was dressed rather elegantly for a performer, wearing a red dress with a black bodice, a pair of Talonflame feather earrings, black scarf and tights, and a black cloak with gray diamond markings. “My name is Y and I’m here to spread some happiness and magic!”</p><p> </p><p>Y? Had I heard of her before? Looking at her from afar, I can’t tell if we have met, but Y...such a really simple name and yet something that seems to be missing in my memory...it’s probably deja vu. They did say that one may meet people from your previous lives but you do not know them themselves.</p><p> </p><p>With a snap of her fingers, colorful flower petals rain down from the sky. People started applauding and throwing coins at her, which while pretty, isn’t particularly impressive. </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it pretty, X?” </p><p> </p><p>I turned around and jolted to see Trevor, clapping as he beamed at the sight. Where did he come from!?</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the girl turned to us, smiling. “And aren't our lovely princes here today? What an honor to have you in attendance!”</p><p> </p><p>I noticed from the corner of my eye Emma reaching for some of the coins from the stage and Shauna slapping her arm, scolding her for a bit before they were lost into the crowd. Why are <em> they </em> not noticed? Is it because of me?</p><p> </p><p>The girl went down from the stage and the crowd parted, smiling brighter in contrast with some of the terrible stares at me.. “I don’t have much, but please accept my humble gift.”</p><p> </p><p>With a snap of her fingers, a bouquet of azaleas appeared in her hands. I really like azaleas...did we know each other? ...Probably just a coincidence.</p><p> </p><p>The girl looked at me excitedly, as if expecting some reaction from me. I just took the bouquet from her hands and said, “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>She sighed, but recovered with a wry smile. “Well, I hope to see you again in the next show.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll definitely try!” Trevor chirped. </p><p> </p><p>The girl gracefully bows, then returns to her stage to perform more magic tricks as more people start to gather. They seem to look impressive, but not something I’d be willing to give gold for.</p><p> </p><p>“There are performers like this all over Zyleiss,” Trevor remarked. “I really love them! It’s great they’re able to perform out in the open after the war. Maybe we can see some musicians too, mother knows a lot of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not intend to leave the palace again,” I sharply replied, dizzy from all those plans that he said.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened. “You...really don’t like it here?” He smiled. “We spent quite a bit of time here when mother had to travel with her theater troupe.” He then scratched his head sheepishly. “So did Emma, but you’d hear more horror stories than nice ones…but even she has some appreciation for it. I really love Zyleiss, and this is my favorite part of it.”</p><p> </p><p>How does that make me feel better?<br/><br/></p><p>“I really want to share this with you, X,” he continued, beaming sickeningly brighter. “I know you didn’t want to come, but I appreciate you tagging along! That means a lot, so thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not do this for you,” I snapped, instantly making him frown. “I only did this because the king ordered me to.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, struggling a small smile. “Well, I just want to be friends with you. We’re family, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not want or need your friendship, and no matter how much the king says it, we are <em> not </em> family,” I sighed, rubbing my forehead. “You may try and try to act like it, but we will <em> never </em>be brothers. Remember that well, Trevor.”</p><p> </p><p>Shauna suddenly appeared out of the crowd and grabbed me by the cloak, pulling her down to her level. I tried to pull away, but she pulled me down harder, glaring daggers. “Stop being an asshole, <em> Your Highness </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Even though she made it clear she hated me, I’d never expect her to get this confrontational or crude, especially with Emma around...where is she anyway? She shouldn’t be doing this to me.</p><p> </p><p>From the corner of my eye, I noticed Trevor sweating. “Shauna, please–” </p><p> </p><p>I glared daggers at her back. “Let. Me. Go.”</p><p> </p><p>She surprisingly listened, letting me go as she backed away to be closer with Trevor. I glared at both of them now. “Both of you ought to stay away from me.”</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere grew oppressive, threatening to crush all of our beings, as the crowd stared at us. Their stares were just like before. Anger. Disgust. Hatred.</p><p> </p><p>I then turned to leave, when suddenly, a familiar voice cried out: “Prince Xavier! Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>I turned around to see Emma, coming from the opposite direction as Shauna did before.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t follow me,” I ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Where were you when I needed you?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry! I just got lost in the crowd! Prince Xavier!” she cried, but I ran away quickly. I just want to be alone. Is that too hard to ask for?</p><p> </p><p>I don’t know where I ran, but I ended up in a plaza. I pulled my cloak up to further hide my face, trying to not be seen by the people milling about, happily chatting with each other. So carefree. They work so hard for little reward. They could work for their entire lives and not have a fraction of what I have.</p><p> </p><p>And yet...they are happy. And I…</p><p> </p><p>“I heard that Bianca lost her job at the palace,” I heard one particularly loud woman say.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true. Crown Prince Xavier made sure she was fired,” her loud friend replied.</p><p> </p><p>I stopped in my tracks. </p><p> </p><p>“Not again…” </p><p> </p><p>Bianca? Is that the maid who tore some of Red’s fur? If so, my decision to fire her is justified. A palace maid cannot be clumsy, and poor performance will not be tolerated. How is it wrong?</p><p> </p><p>“I know Bianca. She’s hard-working and kind, and very good at medicine. I heard she was under apprenticeship for Lady Juniper at one point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shame she lost her job quickly. I heard her husband got in trouble with Sir Merlo that he was fired by him, and they're struggling to get by. It's a miracle that the king still considers her trustworthy enough to be a maid.”</p><p> </p><p>“The crown prince is hard to please.”</p><p> </p><p>“My friend said that he doesn’t even smile, always going about with a cold look on his face.”</p><p> </p><p>“He truly is the ‘Ice Prince’.”</p><p> </p><p>Ice Prince!? So all those times I heard the servants saying that...I knew it was about me.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s the complete opposite to Prince Trevor. He’s smart and kind, a much better crown prince than him.”</p><p> </p><p>I clenched my fists, trying to keep myself from saying anything. Of course it has to be him. The better prince, the better child, the one loved more. I need to leave before I ruin my cover.</p><p> </p><p>I swiftly went back to the main road, gritting my teeth. Ever since he entered my life, I’ve been compared to him endlessly. How unfair. I am Xavier Hart Dugardien, the crown prince of Zyleiss. I am of royal blood, blessed by the gods. He is...he is nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are!” a familiar voice cried, and I turned to see Emma, running towards me, with her Honchkrow above her.</p><p> </p><p>I turned away from her, and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Xavier, please don’t give me that cold shoulder right now,” she sighed. “Don’t you want to go back to the palace? It’s getting late out here for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Even though she has a point, I don’t want her presence right now. I just want to be alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Xavier, are you all right? Are you hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>I brushed her off and turned my way back to the palace. “I am fine, no need to fuss. Let’s return.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s...not the way, my prince,” she said, and I sighed at my chance of trying to not look at her. “Come on, let me lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“...If you say so,” I agreed reluctantly. She went forward, and I followed her, trying to ignore the stares.</p><hr/><p>I lied down at my bed, groaning from today. Leaving the palace was physically and mentally exhausting. Kanga with Lil’ Kanga in her arms, Marisso, Salame, Elec, and Garma went up to me, with Elec jumping onto the bed and nuzzling against me and Marisso sitting at my feet.  Kanga placed Lil Kanga onto the bed, who was holding onto Red. She then placed Red by my side and climbed into my arms. I petted her, then Elec’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“I left the palace today,” I sighed to them. “It was the same all those years ago. It was…”</p><p> </p><p>My chest grew heavy from those thoughts, then asked, “What have I done to deserve that? Why am I so hated?”</p><p> </p><p>Ice Prince...that’s what they call me.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed, lying on my side. “I wish Mother was here.” </p><p> </p><p>Kanga, Marisso, and Salame then wrapped their arms around me, with Kanga patting my back gently. Garma floated up to behind me, patting my head. I returned their hug, then petted Garma’s side, even though it was cold and wispy.</p><p> </p><p>“At least I have all of you,” I murmured. “Even if you can’t say anything...I know you’ll be here for me.”</p><p> </p><p>I yawned, then pulled away from the three of them. “Well, I’m very tired from today. You should go to sleep too. Good night, all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>They nodded, smiling as they patted my head. Lil Kanga gave me one more hug, before climbing into her mother’s arm and into her pouch. They then went to their part of the rooms to sleep. I yawned one more time, picked up Red and put him on the shelf, then patted his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Red.”</p><hr/><p>“Twinkle, twinkle little star...how I wonder what you are…”</p><p> </p><p>Who’s...singing at this time?</p><p> </p><p>“Up above the world so high…like a diamond in the sky…”</p><p> </p><p>What…?</p><p> </p><p>“Twinkle, twinkle little star…”</p><p> </p><p>I blinked my eyes open, and in the moonlight, I see Red standing in front of my bed. Wait...wasn’t he on the shelf? And is he supposed to be grinning that widely?</p><p> </p><p>His mouth opened, revealing an actual tongue and teeth. “How I wonder what you are.”</p><p> </p><p>I screamed, bolting out of my bed and clutching a lamp to use as a weapon against him. “KANGA! EM–”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the stuffed Arcanine enveloped in a crimson light, turning into a tall, strange man with red eyes, black hair in a stupid hairstyle that resembled a bit like the king’s, black cloak, and red shirt that had an oddly low neckline. He was grinning widely at me, with his hands on his hips. “It’s almost time, Prince X! Ten minutes until midnight! I hope you’re ready!”</p><p> </p><p>“How...how did you turn from a stuffed Pokemon and into a human!?” I exclaimed, then tried to look behind him to see if my Pokemon would come running. They’re still sleeping!</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, your Pokemon are sound asleep,” he said cheerfully, which <em> did not </em> make things better. He then snapped his fingers, and my nightstand drawer suddenly opened behind me. I snapped my head to it, and saw my royal Poke Flute floating in a red aura from there. It then flew in front of me and dropped into my hands. “And you’ll need this later to call them.”</p><p> </p><p>I clutched my flute, ready to play it and try to wake my Pokemon up. “Who are you!?” </p><p> </p><p>“You know who I am!” he cheerfully answered. “I’ve been watching you since your father gave you to me!”</p><p> </p><p>I felt really dizzy all of a sudden, unable to play the flute. “What’s happening!?”</p><p> </p><p>I think this has to be the most confusing moment in my life.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything will be answered in due time! But right now, I have something to give to you princey!”</p><p><br/>He snapped his fingers again, and a glass slipper appeared in front of me. It’s beautiful, too beautiful. I feel if I even sneeze at it, it’d shatter. Wait...the floating flute...this...wait a minute…</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a witch!” I cried, pointing my lamp as I tried to take on an intimidating stance. I really wished I asked Emma to teach me how to use a sword right now…</p><p> </p><p>“Bingo! I knew you’d figure it out!” he confirmed, clapping cheerfully. “While it’s going to hurt for a while, say goodbye to your crown!”</p><p> </p><p>“What!?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a clocktower rang loudly. One...two...th...ree…</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep tight…<em> Prince Cinderella </em>…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Pauper Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey! Wake up boy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat up from...the ground? I rubbed my eyes, and turned to see a woman looking down at me with annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where–ow! My head!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have some nerve to sleep in front of my shop!” she snapped. “Leave before a customer sees you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was in my room. How am I here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you not hear what I said, filthy child?” she hissed. “Leave, now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Filthy?” I growled. “You would call your crown prince that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at me incredulously, then laughed. “If you’re the crown prince, then I’m the queen. You’ve must been knocked hard in the head to have such grand delusions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not delusional,” I snapped. “I am Xavier Hart Dugardien, blood son of King Green Oak Dugardien and crown prince of Zyleiss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” she replied sarcastically. “The king never had a son with that witch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Witch? Is she referring to Mother?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She puffed her chest out in pride. “The king only has two good stepchildren, and you are obviously not one of them.” She then glared back down at me again. “Leave, before your lunacy scares away my customers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed and went back into her store, leaving me alone in my fright. I looked down, realizing I’m wearing tattered and dull clothes, and do not even have shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I jumped away from where I laid, my heart beating. “No no no nonononono–this can’t be happening!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I feel something warm on my chest, and grabbed the source. I pulled it closer, revealing a necklace with a golden chain and a familiar dark blue slipper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh...</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Red being a witch...Cinderella’s glass slipper...that wasn’t a nightmare only the Lord of Nightmares can conjure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have the Fairytale Curse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The necklace trembled in my hold, and I slipped it into my shirt. I have to go back to the palace and meet the king. I have to get this fixed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Bless Xerneas for the Palace being very visible, for even with my lack of knowledge of the outside, I can see where I must go. I was panting heavily, but I arrived at the familiar palace gates, the fence made of black steel and golden horned snake-like patterns over it, the lamps with golden wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two knights stood in front of the gates, with one of them turning me away dismissively with his hand. “Sorry boy, but the palace is off-limits to uninvited guests.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not understand!” I cried, my heart pounding. “I am Crown Prince Xavier Hart Dugardien! I must speak to my father!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as I loathe to call him that, I have to. No one will believe me if I called him ‘King’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other knight glared at me, clutching on his halberd. “You best leave now, boy. Before we use force.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took out my flute from my pocket, clutching it. “Please! Listen to me–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make way for the King!” another knight called, as the gate started to move and the sound of Rapidash approached us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lurched in the carriage’s path, but the knights moved to grab be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me talk! Please–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty!” one of the knights called to the carriage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The carriage stopped in front, and the king opened the door, looking at me curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This boy is claiming to be your son,” the knight reported, glancing at me distastefully. I shot him another distasteful look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at me, then the knight. “Son? But both of my stepchildren are in the palace right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Father is a part of this!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at him calmly, holding onto my flute. “Father, you must listen to me.” I showed him my flute, pristine and the color of the royalty’s blue. “A witch has cursed me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He examined the flute, his eyebrow raised. Please...believe me…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He instead looked at me with concern and pity that made me feel sick in the stomach. “Tell me, child, where is your family? Why are you all alone? Certainly having a flute like this is near impossible to have unless you’re royalty, so do I perhaps know them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No...no no no no! Please, believe me! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never mind, you must be hungry,” he said, shaking away any preconception of the truth. He pulled out a red bag with coins clinking in there, giving me a small smile. “This should feed your family a day or two.” His smile disappeared, and his stern face in return. “The kingdom has many work opportunities for those who need it, please inform your parents of them. And if they can, visit me.” He looked at the flute. “They certainly must be special to have that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not want your pity, Father,” I affirmed, trying to not snarl. “Please–’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please escort this boy,” he ordered the knights. “Make sure she returns home safely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Your Majesty,” they replied, and I watched as he closed the door and the carriage move away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left me alone. Again. And even worse, he never looked at me with such...such kindness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on boy, let’s go,” the knight barked. I sighed and followed after them as they left the gates and into the dreaded town.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When we arrived at the square, a knight asked, “So where is your home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wanted to say nowhere. Father has forgotten me. I have no place to stay but these miserable streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another knight said, “Our orders from the King were–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glared at them, clutching on my flute. “Leave. Me. Alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knights decided to back away and leave, one of them with his hands in the air. “Suit yourself. Don’t say we didn’t warn you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cause any more scenes, little boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I watched, my body more heavier than usual, as they headed back to the palace. How can this happen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stared down at the pouch in my hands. I do not know what hurts more. The fact that I was unceremoniously escorted away from my own home like I am rubbish, or that my own father does not recognize me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look at that boy’s hideous clothes!” I heard a haughty voice cried loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dreadful it must be to poor,” another haughty voice agreed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I held the pouch closer to my chest as I run into an empty alley, then huddle into a corner to be as small as possible. Not even the power of my Pokemon flowing in this flute could comfort me. I closed my eyes shut, hoping everything will come back to normal. Hoping that the flute will somehow bring me to my room where my Pokemon are waiting for me, by my side to reassure me from this horrible, horrible nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The exhaustion from the day seems to have caught up to me, and I felt my eyes getting heavier...I should sleep...yes...it will all go back when I wake up.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No matter what happens, you must not leave the palace.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The world is cruel. People would only want to hurt you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But they are always so nice to me…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is only because you are the crown prince.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They will only ever think of what they want to take from you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am only trying to protect you, my love. This is why you must never leave the palace. Never leave Mother. I am the only one who will ever love you so much. Do you understand?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I...understand.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When I opened my eyes, I was still on the streets. At least that dream I had is more pleasant than this nightmare right now. Maybe Cresselia is on my side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shivered, cold in my rags. I hold myself for warmth, trying to will the cold away, but failed. My feet are numb and in pain, caked in a dirt that I have gathered from walking barefoot around town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a frightful sight,” a haughty voice said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beggar thought he could try his luck with the nobility that live around here,” another haughty voice said, then laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, look at how ragged she is,” the first haughty voice said, and they both laughed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glared at them, clutching at my flute that’s much more valuable than theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?” one of the noblewoman snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At two women who lack the basic manners of a noble upbringing,” I replied coolly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Silence boy!” her friend snapped. “Do you know who you are talking to!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bring the flute closer to my mouth. “No. Do you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What nerve!” she gasped, clenching her fists as she reached for the flute on her hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started to play a familiar tune, of warmth and wind, to be free but to have a warm embrace. Blue magic started to swirl in front of me, and there appeared Salame, clutching on his tail and grinning at me. The chill around my body seemed to melt away, and I patted his warm shoulder, to which he nuzzled my face. At least I have one living being who is there for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could such a pathetic boy have such a flute </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Charizard!?” a noblewoman exclaimed, her face red with fury as her body trembled at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re dealing with a thief,” the other one huffed, but it was clear she was shaking in fear of us too. “No need to stoop to such a lowly rat’s level.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salame looked down at me sadly from those words, but I patted his shoulder in assurance. “Do not worry, my friend. We have each other and everyone else.” I turned to the noblewomen, glaring at them. “I would suggest for you to leave and never say a word to me again.” Smoke flared out of Salame’s nostrils, as his tail moved in front of him. “It would be a terrible shame if your dresses were to go up in flames.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What an impudent brat!” one of them cried, but the other had fled as fast as she could on those heeled legs. She followed after her friend, crying and yelling at her for leaving her behind. It was rather amusing, and almost made me not want to punish them once I get my crown back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for now, we must find somewhere to stay...I don’t know where, but at least I have company.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Night has fallen, and Salame and I were exhausted. My stomach growls loudly and my head hurts, but it could not suppress the thoughts of how different my life was, even though we had flew all over town, now forced to walk because Salame was too tired to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed, my feet and legs tired as I hugged Salame, sad at our plight and also hunger. Moping around will not help. Crying will not either. We must find food and shelter, or at least, something resembling it. Or even better, to find the witch to break the curse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red, I swear to the gods,” I grumbled. “When I find you, I will–” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salame shifted suddenly, and I moved away. His head was pointing at my pocket that held my pouch of coins. The king did give it to me, and I should use it...but a day’s worth of meals? Is that all I’m worth to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled out the pouch and he pointed at a restaurant, walking towards it. I followed after him to see a man sweeping in front of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, can I buy some food here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up to me in disgust. “Leave, dirty boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I held up the pouch. “But why? I can pay–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Find another place,” he gruffly replied, then pointed at the people edging aside because of fear. “You’re scaring away my customers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I not a customer?” I pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swung his broom at me, to which I backed away from. “Shoo! There’s no business for you here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I left angrily, clenching my fists as Salame followed. He swatted me away like I was a bug! The nerve!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next three restaurants greeted me with the same cold reception, shooing me away like I am less than dirty and my money has no real value.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the crown prince,” I muttered to Salame, holding on to him to keep myself warm from the ever freezing night. “They should not treat me like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small amount of stale bread that a restaurant was “generous” enough to give was all I had in my hands, and I tried to swallow it down despite its awful taste and how meager it is. I need to find a restaurant that’d be willing to feed me and five of my Pokemon. I am not sure where they came from to allow them to teleport to me like this, but I must feed them regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a small bakery. There are croissants on display that slowly made my mouth water. I began to make my way there. Even though croissants are not the ideal meal for Pokemon, it will be temporary...I hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, my feet spiked in pain, and I almost fell over if Salame did not catch me. He helped me up, looking at me in concern. I looked down at my feet, completely brown with dirt and having wounds scattered all over it...or what looked like them. If only I have enough coins for a pair of shoes...but food is more important. I have six mouths to feed, and that is the biggest priority. Perhaps I can try challenging people to Pokemon duels for their money, but if that fails...I would rather die before I beg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knocked on the shop’s door, and a woman opened the door, staring at us incredulously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twelve croissants please,” I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened. “Are you mad, boy? We don’t give free hand-outs here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled out three coins from the bag, showing it in my hand. “This should be more than enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glowered at me, but took the coins regardless. “I will not ask where you got those coins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you implying I stole them?” I questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffed. “How can a beggar like you get that much coins? Same goes with that Charizard of yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went back into the shop and cleaned off two trays of the croissants. She then returned, still glowering at me as she handed me two bags of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now be off, child. I won’t have you scaring away any other customers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if I just gave you three coins!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned and limped away from the women without a word, pulling out a croissant for Salame and then one for myself. So this is the goodness of Zyleiss. How beautiful it is. Now perhaps one of Emma’s supposed horror stories will show up soon. It can not be any more horrifying than this situation right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a bite out of my croissant, and cringed a little at its dryness. Salame stopped to cook the croissant over the flame on his tail then tore half it off with his teeth, chewing it thoughtfully before swallowing. He then shook his head in disappointment at me, but offered his tail for me to cook my own over. I complied with his request and cooked mine over it, leaving it above the flame carefully for a few seconds, then biting into it. It still does not taste good, but it is more crunchier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, boy,” a girl called to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up to see two dirty girls dressed in tattered rags like I am, grinning at me slyly as a Liepard and a Houndour circle around them. “We saw you at the shop. Mind telling us how you got those coins?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took another bite from my croissant, then turned away from them. “Excuse me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air swished behind me and I backed away. I turned around to see the Liepard, on the ground and hissing at Salame’s raised tail. “Look at him, brushing us off as if he’s royalty!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I advise you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave me alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” I snarled, trying the best I can to climb on Salame’s back. As much as I enjoy battles, I do not feel like having one right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because you have a big fire dragon doesn’t mean you’re better than us,” one of the urchins mocked. “Now be a good boy and hand over the pouch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Liepard leaped at me again. “Salame! Flamethrower, then let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A stream of fire flew at the Liepard, making it fall to the side, hissing at Salame. I scrambled onto Salame, who took off unsteadily. The Houndour rushed at him just as we were about to take off and bite onto his tail. Salame descended, roaring panickedly as he tried to shake the Pokemon off to no avail while still maintaining flight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flying up in the sky is not feasible, not with Salame flying all day, a dry croissant as his dinner, and a Houndour on his tail. There’s two alleyway entrances in front of us...but I do not know these streets, and they may lead to a dead end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a Talonflame flew out of the right side then turned to us. It seemed to be staring straight into my eyes, for some reason. With a piercing cry, it nodded its head at the right, then flew back in there. What a strange bird, but it seemed to want to help us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Salame, turn right,” I ordered, which wasn’t needed because he was already angling us there I tried to pull him away from hitting the wall, praying my hands won’t slip from the sweat. He narrowly avoided it, then slammed his tail against the wall. The Houndour shrieked, letting go of his tail. I turned around, wincing at the blood dripping from the tail and the stunned Houndour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This way!” a little girl’s voice cried in the darkness. When I came nearer, it was the same performer-girl from yesterday–Y, I think?–on an Absol and the Talonflame above, flapping up a gale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No time to talk, Your Highness!” she snapped, turning back into the darkness with her Absol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know who I am!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Talonflame above us shrieked. The Houndour is in the alleyway, pursuing after us. The Absol glared at it and crouched down, sparks hopping from its fur before it howled, releasing a bolt of lightning. The Houndour was hit square by a Thunderbolt. I turned around to see a ruffian and his Liepard from before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s another one! Stop running you two!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” she snapped, her Absol taking off. Salame seemed invigorated by the gale, and flew higher and after her at a faster speed than before. I am not exactly sure if following after her is a good idea, but she seems confident in her way around here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked down to see the Liepard, relentlessly chasing after us as its master and his accomplice trailed after. Its eyes were trained on Salame’s bleeding tail, hanging heavily from the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Salame, try to keep your tail away from them. They will use it as a weak point,” I warned him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salame winced, trying to move it away. Suddenly, he shrieked, as yellow sparks swirled all around him. The Liepard knows Thunder Wave!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salame dropped dangerously, roaring panickedly as he unsmoothly flapped his wings. “Y!” I cried. “My Charizard’s paralyzed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned behind me, eyes wide in panic. “Godsdamnit! Fletchy, fly over to X! X, grab onto her legs!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How does she know my nickname!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Salame!?” I protested, trying to keep him up in flight as much as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I have Cheri Berries in my pocket and well-trained Pokemon!” she called. “And back-up too! If she gets here on time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Talonflame “Fletchy” slowed, Salame beating his wings as fast as he could to get near the bird. I reached over and grabbed onto her legs. She then pulled off of the crashing Salame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Salame! Land!” I cried. “No use trying to fly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The poor dragon heaved at that command but listened, unsteadily diving as the Liepard drew closer and closer. I turned behind me to see that Y and her Absol had stopped, now in a battle stance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I winced even more at a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, seeing Salame ungracefully landed on his belly. Panting and heaving, he raised himself up with claws out and smoke flaring out of his nostrils, ignoring the yellow sparks all over him. His tail laid limp and bleeding, but the flame was still burning bright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got you now,” the ruffian chuckled, her Liepard sneering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another ruffian came running up to us, holding onto her tired Houndour, having the audacity to smirk at us. “Just hand over the coins, and neither of you will get hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They approached us. Fletchy shot out a stream of fire in front of them, making them jump away. The Absol trotted up to them, going into a battle stance, Y glaring at them as if she could intimidate them despite her small size.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you touch him,” she snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They bursted out laughing. “Says the little girl!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Absol dug its claws into the ground and raised its head. Before it could attack, an unfamiliar voice came from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well,” a loud voice remarked. “What is this dreadful sight here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned around to the sight of an unfamiliar lady and her Lucario, finely dressed in a black coat and a red and white dress, her hand on an elegant sword handle. She looked down at the bandits disapprovingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsk, tsk, two young ladies threatening a child and a fellow boy in rags. How dishonorable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wanted to protest that I was not just a boy in rags and that I could in fact, take down the two of them if I wanted to. I did not choose to due to our new and confusing circumstances, but was interrupted by one of the thieves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re the likes of you doing in this neighborhood?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re asking to get fleeced?” the other growled, as her Liepard crouched low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rather bold words considering your friend’s Houndour is in a sorry state, and you are outnumbered five to two,” she pointed out. “But perhaps I am in the mood for a scuffle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped forward and unsheathed her sword, pointing it at the girl. The Liepard hissed, but was silenced by her Lucario charging up an Aura Sphere. The noblewoman grinned confidently, perhaps arrogantly, as she brandished her sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you are willing to fight a duel of both man and Pokemon,” she challenged, grin still present. “If I win, you all must leave these two children alone. If I lose, you all can get his money. After all, to get what you want, you must have the will to have it, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ruffian with the Houndour started fleeing from her. “Forget this! A lady with a sword and a Lucario!? Not worth a few coins!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other ruffian glared at her, shaking her fist. “Coward! My Liepard can take on all of these people just fine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss, you are quite delusional right now,” Y commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, the little girl is right,” the lady agreed, approaching the urchin close enough that her sword was a little nudge towards his chest. “I show no mercy to cowardly thieves like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She froze at the threat, then ran after his friend, her Liepard following after. “Forget this! Too much trouble for that little money!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We waited in bated breath, until finally, we let out a sigh of relief. Salame collapsed onto the ground, groaning in exhaustion. Fletchy descended, and I gasped, sitting down back in the dirt. I rubbed my arms, sore from hanging on the bird for so long. The adrenaline is fading, and the pain in my head and feet returned with vengeance. The girl pulled out some familiar red berries and put it in Salame’s mouth, who chewed and swallowed it for a few moments. The yellow sparks disappeared and he sighed contentedly, but he was clearly too tired to sit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I focused my eyes on Salame, looking at me tiredly. “I am sorry, old friend…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only I had chosen to fight them. We wouldn’t be in this mess right now...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That took awhile for you to catch up,” Y remarked to the lady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kid, you know how hard it is for me to stay invisible around here,” the lady sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl shot a glare at her. “Wait, what did you just call me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to worry your young head about,” she assured teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait...they know each other? I...don’t even know anymore…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y turned to me, her eyes filled with concern. “Your Highness, are you all right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My tongue was too heavy to move. My feet are burning in pain, and my head is pounding from starvation. My stomach growls louder, demanding more food. I feel very, very dizzy…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince Xavier!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“X!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt my body on the ground, as everything around me fade into darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Amarillo will be able to help her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, let’s move quickly before we get noticed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hang in there, X...we’ll get you help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m...tired. So, so...</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is that in your hands, Xavier!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The...the Fletchling was hurt! I just wanted to help it but...it died. It is all my fault!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is not your fault, my love. It died because it was weak. This is the world, Xavier. Only the strong survive. The weak are casted aside to die. You are not weak. You are strong, my crown prince, and you do not cry. Now wipe your tears. I don’t want to see you cry again. Do you understand?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Y-yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now get rid of that thing and wash your hands.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you hear me, child?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y-yes, Mother!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Welcome to the Marchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this was late because a lot of things happening and I forgot about it. This is mostly exposition chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up, my chest heavy. What a terrible dream...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awake!” a woman cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-where am I?” I asked, my heart now pounding in this unfamiliar bed and these unfamiliar curtains above me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t my room,” I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realization crashed onto me, and my hand flew onto my chest. I lifted the glass slipper necklace up, and groaned. Still here…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, mister?” the woman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned around to see a bespectacled blonde woman on a stool next to the bed, her worried green eyes looking at me. She’s the maid who tore some of Red’s fur away, and I fired for her clumsiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled awkwardly. “Mister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To think I meet her again, like this…this certainly feels like the gods are toying me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned, then tried to perk up as she held up a bowl of some strange mixture. “Ummm…I made some salve for you. It’ll help with the pain. You can apply it anytime you want”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then turned away and left the room, leaving me alone. She does not seem to recognize me, and yet…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swung open, and there was Red, waving at me and giving me a cheerfully sick smile that I wished I could wipe away. “Wow, you haven’t thawed at all, Ice Prince!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were the one who caused all this suffering! All the heartache and pain and hunger! How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>you be happy after what you have done to me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flung the blanket away and dropped myself onto the floor, but my bandaged feet scorched in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OW!” I fell back onto the bed, hissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile faded as he gave me a scolding look. “You should be more grateful to the lady who you scared away. She’s been taking care of you for the past two days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two days?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ve been passed out for two days!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glared at him, shaking in anger. “Remove the curse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed a little. “You can’t just command me to remove the curse with your best princey voice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snarled. “What do you want? Gold?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head solemnly. “No princey, what I want from you is more valuable than all the gold you can summon in Zyleiss. Besides, witches and fairies don’t use gold as currency. They’re too soft.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ugh…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then raised an eyebrow. “Also, have you read your fairytales, princey? The castor cannot take back their curse.” He grinned. “You’ll need to break your own curse to get your life back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother burned the books before I could read one or two of them…” I muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they don’t seem relevant to curses. It seems to be just genies and trading away your voice for legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the door opened gently, and a small, pallid woman in a simple yellow dress with a translucent royal blue coat entered. She softly smiled at me as she took a seat on the stool. “It’s good to see you awake, Prince Xavier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red frowned, looking down at the woman. “Amarillo, should you really be up and about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo nodded. “I’m fine, Red. I’m feeling much better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red looked away, clearly not buying it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you a witch as well?” I asked the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No. I am Amarillo, a fairy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at Red, who looked at her with a lot of worry, and Amarillo, still smiling despite his obvious concern. A witch and a fairy, in one room? Being friendly and able to worry for the other? Impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red looked a bit offended at my look. “I guess you weren’t expecting that at all, princey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” I sighed. “I just want to know what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand that you have many questions, Prince Xavier,” Amarillo agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know I am the prince?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a fairy! Of course she knows!” Red answered cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “I promise that we will try to answer your questions the best we can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I...I don’t know where to start…maybe…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is my flute and where is my Pokemon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red grinned. “At least you have care for some living beings!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo sighed. “Red, please–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glared at him. “What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said what I said!” he declared. “Anyway, your flute’s in the nightstand drawer. Don’t worry, we made sure it’s in working order and cleaned. Also, your Pokemon are living in the tavern’s backyard ever since you were whisked away from the castle. They’re well fed and well cleaned, so while those stale croissants weren’t necessary, at least that action gave us some hope in you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This confused and enraged me even more. I spent all that money when they were already fed and safe!? I did not know where they went and thought of the worst, but that still made me furious. He made me go through that stress of feeding them and dealing with those insufferable people by this curse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I narrowed my eyes at Red. “Why was I cursed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red’s cheer disappeared, now frowning at me disapprovingly. “Seriously? You’re going to ask me that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t know the answer,” I snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, and if it weren’t for the fairy here and I could get my flute, I’d beaten him senseless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have such a temper,” he sighed, shaking his head. “Very well, it’s very simple.” He then glared at me, making me tremble. I swore that I saw his crimson eyes glow a bit. “It’s because you’re a cold-hearted, wicked prince who deserves to be punished.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red, come on–” Amarillo protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A curse is the only way to force you to change your horrid ways,” he finished, his glare less strong but still sending shivers down me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red, you could’ve put it more nicely,” Amarillo sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amarillo, honey, I’ve been watching him for four long months,” Red laughed. “That is the nicest thing I can say to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo sighed again, shaking her head. I tried to shoot a good glare at him. “Change? Why do I need to change?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red winced. “Are you really that unaware how heartless you are to other humans? How badly do you treat your step-family and father? Like yeah, I have problems with Green sometimes and I certainly can see where your emotional constipation comes from, but he’s really a good man!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is he that friendly with the king that he’d refer to him by his name?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also, how you treat Prince Trevor is really terrible–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would they need to be treated any differently?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Anyway, you have to prove that you have some kindness to humans, and well, human-like beings. It’s clear you do have some goodness in you with how you love your Pokemon, but you can’t ever be a Pokemon, Prince Xavier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I narrowed my eyes at him. “Why? Humans only show kindness when they want something from you, and the instant they get what they want, they throw you away. Witches are the reason the land has suffered, and the fairies sat aside as they did so. Why must I show such kindness to such awful beings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo grimaced as Red’s deadly glare returned, petrifying me. “I’d suggest you be careful discussing abotu fairies and witches if you’re going to talk about the war like that, Xavier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded, his chillingly cold voice threatening to freeze me solid right then and there. “Yes, Red.” I cleared my throat, trying to recompose myself. “Anyway, how do I break this curse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red grinned again, which felt like a major slap in the face. “The necklace you’ve got is one of Cinderella’s slippers. To break the curse, you must get the second slipper to complete the pair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how do I do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By doing three good deeds for a human, a witch, and/or a fairy,” Amarillo answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’d be super easy...if someone knows how to be good to those kinds of people,” Red remarked cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo shot a glare at him, which was astonishing since she seems so polite. “Red!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red threw up his hands in the air. “What!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three good deeds for those kinds of people? What does that mean? I don’t even know where to start…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo smiled reassuringly. “Take heart, Prince Xavier. Goodness is innate in everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red grimaced at those words, but he seemed to hold his tongue. How does she have that much authority over him? Either way, I think she seems to be a bit trustworthy, disregarding her previous failures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For every good deed you accomplish for someone who isn’t a Pokemon, you will get a piece of the glass slipper,” she explained. “When you’ve gotten all three, you’ll complete the pair and break the curse.” She beamed. “It’s quite simple!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though I’d suggest to polish up that attitude of yours, princey,” Red added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t ever stop calling me that, will you?” I sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He beamed. “Nope!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed again. “So what happens if I don’t break this curse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red’s smile faded. “I think you know the answer to that one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why are you two working together?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red scratched the back of head sheepishly. “For one, we’re married...sort of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I almost choked on my own saliva. “You’re married!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what do you mean by “sort of”!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo looked down on the ground, her smile gone. “It’s...complicated now.” She looked up to me, a frown still on her face. “But yes, we are married, but for all intents and purposes, just treat us as two companions working towards a cause. That cause would require a bit of a history lesson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red snapped his fingers. “I got this.” He then cleared his throat, and started with a dramatic voice, “Once upon a time, there were two crystals–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo raised her hand, making him reluctantly stop. “Dramatics aside, there is one crystal in the kingdom called the Crystallum Lucis. It is powered by love and happiness. The other is the Crystallum Tenebrarum, powered by fear and anger. The strongest of the witches is the Tenebrarum Bearer and the witches’ leader. The strongest and leader of the fairies is the Lucis Bearer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red beamed proudly, gesturing towards her. “And Amarillo is the Lucius Bearer!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take in Amarillo’s sickly and frail appearance. She is the strongest fairy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed again, looking down. “The Great War has damaged me, and my powers are a fraction of what they used to be.” Her frown returned, and with a choked voice, she said, “Both of our...our children are dead. I have...no young relatives to inherit the crystal. There is...no one to succeed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red pulled her into a hug, patting her back as he forlornly looked down on the ground. It seems that the loss of their children still makes them quiet. The heavy feeling in my chest rose, remembering what I had said about witches and fairies before. I don’t understand why...but I’ll remember his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does a Bearer do?” I asked, feeling more uneasy at this sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red sat up, his hand still around her shoulder. “The Bearers regulate the crystals’ energy and keep the balance between darkness and light.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo cleared her throat, nodding. “For a thousand years,  the witches and fairies lived in harmony with the humans of this land, especially of this kingdom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Until a certain human decided to be a pest,” Red grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo sighed, her head in her hands. “I knew him as Hans Gabrielle Grimm, writer of the Fairytales. He unintentionally started the feud between the witches, fairies, and humans in the process.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unintentionally” cause an entire war?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could a single person have so much power?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo shook her head. “Do not underestimate the power of words, Prince Xavier. In his stories, the witches were always painted as evil. So the humans grew to fear and hate them, and started to hunt them down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raised an eyebrow. “Why didn’t the witches fight back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red shook his head, sighing. “We’re bound by divine law to not use our powers for harm.” His expression turned grim. “But that all changed when Tenebrarum Bearer decided revenge was much more important than a thousand year accord. After all, it was forged by gods that have slept and retreated to their homes, their servants following after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The witches took over the kingdom,” Amarillo continued, her shoulders growing heavy. “They created the Fairytale Curses to spread even more sadness and anger, to fill the human heart with negative emotions and fuel the Tenebrarum. The delicate balance of harmony between the crystals was broken.” She shuddered, looking down on the ground. “The witches and the Tenebrarum grew stronger than they were ever meant to be. The Great War happened, and we were forced to fight. Eventually, the Tenebrarum Bearer was defeated.” She looked up to the ceiling. “Its end was helped by an unexpected ally and perhaps the Giver and the Taker themselves, but many lives were lost.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red nodded solemnly, looking down on the ground. “And the good witches, who didn’t take part in waging the war against the humans, suffered horribly. We have to stay hidden in hopes of having any kind of peace. Innocent wild Pokemon were also killed, mainly Dark types, in belief they are witches.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glared at him. “Are you trying to make me believe that there are good witches?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s too preposterous of a truth to have a witch be married to the highest fairy of the land and have children with her that happened to be dead now. He must be responsible for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo looked up, her eyes pleading pitifully. “Please, Xavier, understand this. The Tenebrarum can poison a mind into darkness and cruelty. The witches put themselves at risk working with the Tenebrarum to maintain harmony. Some, inevitably, are corrupted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red nodded. “Many of the good witches were corrupted by the war, and remained that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo smiled sadly at Red, who returned her smile. “Many do not believe it, but witches can be just as kind as fairies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I closed my eyes, sighing. “And yet, it was not a witch who cursed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red smirked smugly, which was tempting to swat away with the flute in the drawer. “I’ve done good by cursing you, princey! You’ll thank me when you’ve broken it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo’s hand slowly moved over Red’s hand, hovering over it hesitantly, before placing it down. “Red was not corrupted by the Tenebrarum. He is as good as they come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully you come to see it yourself!” he added cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I scoffed. “I doubt it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smirk turned into a grin. “Besides my own inherent goodness and that we’re friends who happened to be married, Amarillo and I are working together for a common goal: to restore harmony between light and darkness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I still have my doubts, but I can’t really argue right now. It seems I may have to stay here and see them a lot, so I have to tolerate his presence. But I have a clear goal: three good deeds to non-Pokemon people and I can get my life back. Easier said than done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said Cinderella, right? Didn’t she just go to a ball and find a prince? What does doing good have anything to do with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red waved his hand dismissively, laughing. “Going to a ball and finding a prince is so old-fashioned. Where’s the fun in that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cinderella is a girl with a pure heart.” Amarillo smiled rather fondly. “She’s always willing to help people even if they’re cruel to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rather foolish girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I brought some clothes for you, they’re on the table,” Amarillo said, pointing at the table. “We’ll be waiting outside. There are some people I want you to meet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo then pulled herself up with some strain, holding onto the drawer. Red offered to help her up, but she refused, then slowly made her way out of the door. He sighed and shook his head, then followed after her. He then closed the door, leaving me alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot believe this,” I muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked down at my bandage feet. They’re sore, but they hurt much less than two days ago. The woman did say she made some salve to help with the pain. Why would she care? I was the reason she lost her job. ...Oh, she probably didn’t remember that. But she still has no reason to do that for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ignored the salve on the nightstand and gingerly stood up, testing my feet for the pain. I hissed from the soreness, but it’s definitely healing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slowly walked over to the table and changed into the clothes left there. It was a plain blue coat, a white shirt with a black bow and lace that runs from under the neck and down below, and black trousers. While I could pass as a well-off merchant, it was certainly far from the luxurious outfits I was used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, the clothes can’t conceal what my new circumstances are. All my life, I never have to lift a finger for anything. But now…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I will not let them see how much they have rattled me. I will not break. Just watch me. I will break this curse’s chains.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I went down stairs, I was greeted to the sight of a rather rustic dining room. There were large, simple wooden tables and chairs all over the place, some with benches. There was a bar, where an array of drinks and wine were displayed in the back. Near the door, there were pictures of various Pokemon, legendaries, and flowers. On the window sills were house plants and flowers, giving the rather dull room a colorful flare with the paintings. Several people were milling about and happily chatting with each other as they ate their meals. The woman from before was serving drinks to the patrons cheerfully. Where am I?</p><p> </p><p>When I fully went down the stairs, the chatter instantly stopped. All spiteful eyes were on me. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, well, if it isn’t the Ice Prince himself,” a woman sneered.</p><p> </p><p>Huh? How does they know who I am?</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think it was true,” her friend snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“Curse for his cold-heartedness,” a man remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“As to be expected,” she chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“You remembered who I am and yet you treat me like that?” I challenged, glaring at them.</p><p> </p><p>The first woman let out a bark of a laugh. “Well you aren’t a prince anymore, are you? You’re one of us, boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please everyone, you shouldn’t be treating a newcomer like this.”</p><p> </p><p>I turned behind me to see Amarillo walking down the stairs, clutching tightly on the stair rails. She looked down to me, smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry, Prince Xavier. They mean no offense.”</p><p> </p><p>I glanced at the people, who only gave Amarillo a nod, before smirking and shrugging when they realized I was looking at them. I find that hard to believe.</p><p> </p><p>I turned to her. “What is this place?”</p><p> </p><p>She descended down the stairs and grinned, spreading her arms wide. “Welcome to the Marchen Tavern, a home for those with the Fairytale Curse!”</p><p> </p><p>“You make it sound like it’s a holiday home,” Red remarked snidely, and I turned around to see him also descending down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ruin my moment, Red,” Amarillo scolded, giving a playful glare at him. Red looked very offended and deflated from that.</p><p> </p><p>The Marchen...Tavern?</p><p> </p><p>“The Marchen was built three years ago when the numbers of the cursed kept rising in Zyleiss,” Amarillo explained. “The goal is to gather all the affected so they can work together and break their own curses, and keep them safe. Of course, I am here to provide help as necessary. Only the cursed and those allied with our cause can stay here. The evil and wicked can never find this place.”</p><p> </p><p>Most of the people here are cursed?</p><p> </p><p>“How come these people remember who I am?”</p><p> </p><p>“The cursed are not affected by another curse’s condition. Your condition is simple: everyone has forgotten you. But because these people are cursed, they still remember your title.”</p><p> </p><p>“It also goes without saying that witches and fairies are not affected either,” Red added.</p><p> </p><p>Amarillo raised her hand forward. “Come, Prince Xavier. I have some boarders I want to introduce.”</p><p> </p><p>Amarillo turned around and beckoned to the blonde woman from before, who smiled cheerfully at me. “This is Bianca. She helps out in the Marchen and does most of the cooking.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you understand why she’s working here now,” Red pointedly said, giving me a disapproving look.</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe she deserves an apology.”</p><p> </p><p>Bianca frowned, looking at Red. “What do you mean, Mr. Red? I never met this boy before.”</p><p> </p><p>Red patted her shoulder with a grin. “Don’t worry about it Ms. Bianca. You don’t remember what the Ice Prince did to you.”</p><p> </p><p>My frown and Bianca’s deepened even more. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>I glared at Red. “I have nothing to apologize for. Don’t paint me as the villain here.”</p><p> </p><p>Clumsiness does not befit a palace maid. I only did what was necessary. And how is Red so forgiving of a maid who tore apart tufts of his fur? That has to be painful.</p><p> </p><p>Bianca’s smile returned. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Prince Xavier. My name is Bianca Donahue. I hope you enjoy your stay here!”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>There’s no need to introduce myself, or her to me. It’s established that we’ve known each other. The surname Donahue doesn’t particularly shock me either, I remembered she was a friend of Sir Black and wife of Cheren Donahue, a well-respected and high ranking knight that was kicked out of the Order of Volcanius because of disobedience. For some reason, the king was sympathetic enough to his wife that he’d give her a job at the palace. They say that birds of a feather flock together. What made him think that was a good idea?</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Is this how you’re going to start doing good?” Red asked, looking down at me in disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe I’ve asked for your opinion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t fight,” Amarillo sighed, then smiled at me. “Now I have two more people I have to introduce.”</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to protest but for some reason, she drew me to follow her. The words on my tongue vanished from me when I saw the two people sitting at the bar, eating their breakfasts, a woman in a blue shirt and a man with an elegant red coat and white dress shirt. They are faces I’ve seen in the palace before.</p><p> </p><p>“This is–”</p><p> </p><p>“Sapphire Birch and Ruby Petalburg,” I finished for her.</p><p> </p><p>Both of their heads snapped towards me, eyes wide. “How did ya know?” Sapphire asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Both of you were in the Order of Volcanius.”</p><p> </p><p>Sapphire’s face fell into a grimace while Ruby solemnly nodded. “That’s correct.”</p><p> </p><p>They were two of Sir Black’s best knights, older than even him. It was a big surprise when they were dishonorably discharged a year ago for apparently grave disobedience against Sir Black’s orders.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you two doing here?” </p><p> </p><p>“We help the lovely fairies,” Ruby answered proudly, to which Sapphire huffed and rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“They, Bianca, and her husband Cheren are exceptions, and are allowed in the tavern without the curse,” Amarillo explained. “Though you may not see Cheren around ever, he doesn’t visit often because he's a teacher.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, we’re here because we wanna lend our strength to help protect da Marchen,” Sapphire added with a proud grin. </p><p> </p><p>It’s strange to hear Dame Sapphire talk in such...an informal way. Then again, she has forgotten my true title.</p><p> </p><p>“Why protect?”</p><p> </p><p>“From the witches,” Amarillo explained. “They’d do anything to make sure their curses never break.”</p><p> </p><p>I pointed at Red. “What about him?” </p><p> </p><p>He grinned. “I’m an exception. Also I’m good and I’d rather die than hurt Amarillo. You keep forgetting those parts.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s such a bold and yet inanely reckless declaration, yet I still could not let go of my disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Amarillo smiled awkwardly. “Remember, not all witches are evil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your curse is a test,” Red added.</p><p> </p><p>“A test?”</p><p> </p><p>If that is so, it is rigged against me right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Originally, the wicked were cursed in order to make them change. Their curse was meant to be a lesson.” He gave me a cruel smirk. “I’m hoping your curse will make you learn too, Ice Prince. I really am only trying to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need you to show me how to change. I just want my life back,” I sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t do that, Prince Xavier,” Red reminded, making me sigh again. “You have to break it yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you can start off with that by trying to make friends,” Amarillo suggested cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>Red barked a mocking laugh. “Oh man, I’d love to see Ice Princey here be friendly.”</p><p> </p><p>Amarillo gave him a stern glare. “We have work to do, Red.” She smiled back at me. “See you later, Your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>She then went up the stairs, Red following her. Immediately after they were out of sight, the room dropped several degrees in temperature. Everyone in the room was glowering at me, as if I was the reason they were cursed. As if I was the one who casted them out from their homes.</p><p> </p><p>“So...you were the prince?” Ruby asked, pointedly ignoring the suffocating atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>“How are things back in da palace?” Sapphire asked, suddenly covering her mouth. “Erm, in the palace.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is Emma okay?” Ruby asked, a worried frown on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Things are...fine in the palace,” I replied. “Emma is also fine. She’s been doing well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” he pressed, irritating me. “She’s incredibly good at hiding and being evasive of her emotions.” He shuddered. “It’s unsettling to see that in someone as young as her, as much as she’s heavily troubled.”</p><p> </p><p>Sapphire huffed and rolled her eyes. “Emma can take care of herself Ruby, she’s not a child.” But even though she seemed to be sure in those words, I thought I saw something darken in her eye. “Anyway, how’s Sir Black?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think he is fine...not much of an actual talker about him–”</p><p> </p><p>A chair loudly pulled away and turned to see a man standing up, a poisonous glint in his eyes and fists clenched. He was stopped by both Ruby and Sapphire stepping into his way, both arms crossed over their chests.</p><p> </p><p>“You know the rules: what’s in the past, stays in the past,” Sapphire warned, her accent gone.</p><p> </p><p>“And no hurting anyone in the Marchen,” Ruby added. “Follow those rules, or you can pack your bags and go wherever.”</p><p> </p><p>The man groaned, his fists unclenched, but he still gave me a spiteful glare. “Whatever. The Ice Prince will get what’s coming to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Break the rules, and you’ll get what’s coming to <em> you </em>,” Sapphire warned coldly, eyeing the provoker sternly. “Same goes to everyone here.”</p><p> </p><p>He threw me another glare before he went back to his seat. Ruby turned to me, giving me a reassuring look while Sapphire eyed the provoker. “Do not worry, Your Highness. You are truly safe here.” He shot a glare towards the man. “They know how we fight.”</p><p> </p><p>So this is the true might of the greatest knights of the Order of Volcanius. I feel a bit assured here.</p><p> </p><p>The tensions ease and everyone return back to eating. I walked towards an empty table to rest, with no one saying a word. Good. I don’t need them right now.</p><p> </p><p>But why do they hate me? I’ve only left the palace twice in my life, and yet they hate me. How did this happen? The only people who treated me with respect are Bianca, Ruby, and Sapphire. Is it because they can’t remember who I am? Certainly they acknowledge me being a prince, which can be why they still respect me, and not know of whatever those people know.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe staying at the Marchen is a bad idea. I doubt anyone here wants to help me break my curse. They want me to suffer and crack under its weight. Even then, I don’t know how to break it. Three good deeds for someone that’s not a Pokemon? How am I supposed to accomplish three when I don’t even know how to accomplish one? </p><p> </p><p>“May I join you?”</p><p> </p><p>I looked up, surprised to see the handsome man from the toyshop the other day. His handsomeness still takes my breath away. What is he doing here?</p><p> </p><p>“You...you were in the toyshop.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, taking a seat next to me. “Yes, I was picking up some things for a friend. I am flattered that you still remembered me.” He dipped his head. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mister Corneilus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so are you a noble?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t look familiar...then again, I do not pay attention to the nobility that helped govern the kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled enigmatically. “I am whatever you think I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think giving the prince vague answers is very reassuring, Corni,” the magician girl remarked, carrying a tray of food. It made my mouth water and stomach growl.</p><p> </p><p>I raised an eyebrow. “Corni?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cornelius is too pretentious for my tastes,” she explained, setting down the tray, then grinned as she sat down. “Anyway, dig in, X. You must be starving after two days of sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p>I took a plate of bread and eggs and started to help myself with them. They were very delicious, with the bread being soft yet crunchy to eat, and the eggs warm and nicely flavored with pepper. Fortunately, there were more eggs and other kinds of food, with berries, sliced fruit, and meat.</p><p> </p><p>Cornelius sighed. “Corni sounds terrible. It’s like a child’s nickname, which you are.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl’s eyes flashed dangerously. “How many times have I told you to not call me that? Also don’t make fun of Shauna’s tastes like that, it’s a <em> great </em>nickname. And call her a child to her face, I bet she’d destroy your ego in a few seconds”</p><p> </p><p>Cornelius winced at that threat. Shauna visits here? Is she a privileged visitor or was she cursed?</p><p> </p><p>I shook the thought away and swallowed my bite, pointing my fork at the girl. “You’re the magician girl from the other day.”</p><p> </p><p>The one I have a strange deja vu feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh yes, yes I am,” she confirmed, looking a bit annoyed but not as angry as she is to Cornelius. She brightened up. “Anyway, My name is Y Gabena, and I have the Neverland Curse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is your name really Y?” I asked, raising an eyebrow as I picked up a piece of bread. I have a feeling it really isn’t, but it seems to be lost in the back of my mind…</p><p> </p><p>“Well...you humans like calling it a cursed name, but it really isn’t,” she explained.</p><p> </p><p>You humans?</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yeah, I’m a fay, half-witch and half-fairy,” she explained. “However, my curse prevents me from using most of my magic or to transform into my Pokemon forms.” She sighed, then shot a glare at Cornelius, who merely snickered. “And of course, it has everyone treating me like a child.”</p><p> </p><p>She certainly seems very nice for a witch. Much more nicer than Red, even.</p><p> </p><p>“How old are you really?”</p><p> </p><p>She started counting her fingers. “Ermmm...18?”</p><p> </p><p>Around my age?</p><p> </p><p>“You are barely an adult,” Cornelius pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>“And you’re an old lady,” she retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“...Lady?”</p><p> </p><p>Awkward silence fell onto the table, which I tried to avoid by shoving more food into my mouth. What did she mean by calling him “lady”?</p><p> </p><p> “Anyway, what about you, Prince Xavier?” Y asked. “What’s your Fairytale Curse?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Does everyone share what their curse is?”</p><p> </p><p>“We talk freely about it in the Marchen. The whole point is to help each other try to break it,” she explained. “Can’t really do it if you keep it quiet.” She gave an annoyed side glance at Cornelius, who just sighed. “Well, some do keep it a secret.”</p><p> </p><p>I took another bite from my eggs. “Has anyone managed to break their curse?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been told a few have,” she answered.</p><p> </p><p>I tried to not choke on my egg. “A few? That’s not reassuring.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s possible to break a curse though,” Y pointed out with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>I frowned. “That is not very reassuring for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What bothers you, Your Highness?” Cornelius asked with a reassuring smile. “You can talk about it with us.”</p><p> </p><p>I sighed. It can’t hurt. </p><p> </p><p>“...Cinderella.”</p><p> </p><p>His face dropped. “Oh dear, Cinderella.”</p><p> </p><p>Y rubbed her chin contemplatively. “That explains the nature of your curse, but it’s reversed, isn’t it? Riches to rags.”</p><p> </p><p>I sighed again. “That’s one way of putting it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not very reassuring either, Y,” Cornelius pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true,” she shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t want to talk anymore about it, and went back to eating my breakfast. At least the food here is delicious, but not as good as the chefs at the palace...the fruits and berries aren’t as sweet as I would have preferred, but they aren’t terribly sour or bitter either. </p><p> </p><p>I was about to finish the berries, when a voice startled me.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Xavier? May I speak with you?”</p><p> </p><p>I jolted, noticing Amarillo was now in front of the table. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d like you to meet someone, though I’m certain you’ve already known her very well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it urgent?” I asked, pointing at my berries.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you can finish your breakfast and meet with her,” she answered with a smile. “Cornelius can take care of the dishes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I will,” he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly ate the berries, then wiped my mouth with a napkin. I followed Amarillo into the lounge, where much to much shock, Shauna was sitting on an armchair, arms crossed and eyeing me critically.</p><p> </p><p>“Shauna? What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“So you really are cursed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was the one who gave her Numi so that she still had some way to communicate,” Amarillo explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Numi?”</p><p> </p><p>Amarillo beamed. “It’s her name for the stuffed Goodra on her shoulder. Cute, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p><span class="">“<em>It’s nice to meet you, Prince Xavier</em>,” </span>the toy greeted.</p><p> </p><p>Its voice changes drastically from Shauna’s. It sounds much higher pitched than when it speaks for her. Perhaps that’s how she really sounds?</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, if she remembers me…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mermaid’s Curse,” she answered bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>She huffed. “That’s my curse.”</p><p> </p><p>She was cursed? So is that why she’s mute?</p><p> </p><p>“Does everyone else know?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, exasperated. “Obviously, they’re my family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does Emma know?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded again. “Yes, but I told her to not tell you unless you expressly asked.”</p><p> </p><p>I felt my heart drop further. “Even the king?”</p><p> </p><p>“He knows as well.”</p><p> </p><p>I looked away from her. “So I am the one you never told?”</p><p> </p><p>“Considering you never even asked your own knight about me and started caring after you’re forced into the same mess as I am right now, yes, yes you are,” she affirmed, her tone lethally sharp.</p><p> </p><p>She is not wrong, and yet her words hurt more than it should. I cannot believe I didn’t know. I’ve been left out again.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Amarillo smiled. “I have been trying to help her break her curse. That is why she comes to the Marchen from time to time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel it’s basically impossible at this point, but I still want to find some other way to break it somehow,” she sighed, then shook her head. “Anyway, I came here to see if you truly are cursed with my own two eyes. It was a rather big surprise to wake up one day and find out you weren’t in the palace. It’s an even bigger surprise to hear no one but Emma has remembered you.” </p><p> </p><p>“How does Emma remember me?” I questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“She also came to me to tell me that, and we have no idea why,” Amarillo said with a frowning. “Due to her lack of a birth family and no records before she was adopted by Sir Black, we cannot determine if she is cursed, a witch hiding her true identity, or a halfling.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma? A witch? Impossible. She wouldn’t have been adopted by Black if she was one, or at least, avoided him. </p><p> </p><p>I raised an eyebrow. “What’s a halfling?”</p><p> </p><p>“A child of a human and a witch or fairy,” she answered. “They do not possess the power to transform into a Pokemon, but some can use magic once they’re 18, though others don’t. but generally, as they near that age, they become more attuned with their magical heritage, and according to Shauna, Emma believes she will be 18 in several months. Though even if she is inaccurate about her age, she doesn’t seem to possess any magical ability.”</p><p> </p><p>That could explain why she is more fond of...unorthodox Pokemon for her station. They are pleasant to be around with, but they most definitely do not fit the image of a knight’s partners. They seem more like a witch’s...</p><p> </p><p>Shauna shifted uncomfortably. “I...don’t want to think Emmy is hiding something bad but…”</p><p> </p><p>Amarillo shook her head, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Do not worry, Shauna. I have faith that your friend is being honest with you about her past. However, I do encourage you to try to bring her here.”</p><p> </p><p>I don’t think Emma has anything to hide either, and I certainly hope she’d find some way to help my situation. Though it’s been days since I’ve been cursed, but I wonder...</p><p> </p><p>“How is everything in the palace?”</p><p> </p><p>“Livelier,” she answered quickly, giving me a bitter glance that was somehow more disheartening than her usual glares. “Happier.” </p><p> </p><p>My chest felt like it could collapse inward any moment. “H-happier!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen my family happier than they are now,” she affirmed, not revealing a single trace of cruelty or mischief, only steely resolution. “Perhaps I should thank Mr. Red for making you not a prince anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>I winced at those words, even though it shouldn’t be a surprise coming from her of all people. I knew she hated me and I hated her the same. She is a coward for not ever showing her true hatred in words until now. But I don’t have anything more to say to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least we got that settled,” Shauna sighed, closing her eyes. “I know you’re scrambling for some sense of superiority over me in your mind right now. The only reason I never actually said I hated you was because Trevor didn’t want me to. He genuinely wanted to be your friend, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>I looked down on the ground. I shouldn’t lay eyes on a liar, who speaks with such conviction as if she believes in it...those are some of the most dangerous people.</p><p> </p><p>“But I can’t say the same for me. I’m happier that you’re gone. I don’t have to pretend to like you anymore.” She then passed by me, not sparing me a glance. “I’m going back to the palace now. Have a good day, Lady Amarillo.”</p><p> </p><p>I heard the door shut and soft footsteps followed after. I looked up to Amarillo, trying to not seem too shaken by her scathing words. Amarillo approached me and rubbed my arm comfortingly. I wanted to turn her away, I don’t need her pity. And yet…</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Xavier, Princess Shauna is a very troubled young girl,” she explained. “She’s merely just letting out her frustrations to you unfairly. I will talk with her about this later in controlling her feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gone...and they’re all happier,” was all I could reply. I knew Amarillo wanted to give me some sort of comforting lie, but I knew that what Shauna said was the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“Your very existence has been erased everywhere, including the palace,” Amarillo pointed out. “They could’ve never known you. That doesn’t mean they’re happier without you.”</p><p> </p><p>Even the king...what did I expect?</p><p> </p><p>I sat down on an armchair, sighing as I rubbed my forehead. The glares of the cursed, the possibility of my own knight being a threat to my very being, my family being...happier, without me…</p><p> </p><p>I looked up to Amarillo, standing by my side as she gave me a forlorn look to my clear anger. “Why did you bring me here? The people at the Marchen, they–”</p><p> </p><p>Amarillo sighed, shaking her head. “I...I shouldn’t have left you there, and I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know how they felt about me.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>“What did I do to make them hate me?”</p><p> </p><p>Amarillo turned to me, her eyes filled with sorrow. “Prince Xavier, now isn’t the right time to explain.”</p><p> </p><p>“When will it be?”</p><p> </p><p>“So many things have happened to you, Xavier. I need you to be patient.” </p><p> </p><p>She...she has a point. Just this morning was enough to make me crawl into my bed and sleep forever. If Amarillo looks so sad at the explanation, maybe it’s best I shouldn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>The door gently opened, and I turned to see Red, stepping in carefully. “Has the princess left?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “Yes, she has.” She turned to me, giving me a reassuring smile. “Prince Xavier, I promise to you on the sacred heart of Manaphy that I will talk to you about this one day. But for now, you must focus on breaking your curse.”</p><p> </p><p>Amarillo seems to take sacred oaths seriously, so I feel a bit at ease that I’ll know the truth. But if witches can easily break an ancient divine creed, why can’t her?</p><p> </p><p>“Did I...miss something?” Red asked, looking at both of us concernedly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Amarillo assured with a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at me, even more concerned. “...Right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” I tried to assure him, but he still looked at me worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I came here to discuss with you and Amarillo on what we should do with you,” he explained.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you have nowhere to go,” Red pointed out. “And I’m certain you don’t want to return to the streets either.”</p><p> </p><p>I shuddered. “No. Never. I will do anything as long as I don’t return there.”</p><p> </p><p>“The prince and his Pokemon can stay at the Marchen with me and the rest of the boarders,” Amarillo piped in with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>My spirits were lifted. The gods smile upon me. I have relearned what hope is.</p><p> </p><p>“But you must work in exchange for a room,” she added cheerfully, instantly shooting them down.</p><p> </p><p>“...What?”</p><p> </p><p>Red seemed to be very pleased with himself right now. I wished I could wipe off that smug smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Magic has its limitations, and even if I am the most powerful fairy, I can’t conjure up money out of thin air,” she explained. “Even if I could, it’d be an apocalypse for the economy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Also the Marchen’s only for the cursed and a few exceptions, so we can’t exactly attract many regular customers,” Red added.</p><p> </p><p>“I sell my potions here and there, but I have several hungry mouths to feed and Pokemon to take care of. My funds are tight,” she continued, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“I would have thought fairies live in luxury…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well...we fairies and witches actually live rather simple lives in the forest,” Amarillo meekly defended. “We are more in tune with nature than the creations of man.”</p><p> </p><p>I sighed. She’s clearly trying to downplay her situation. “Amarillo, are you broke?” </p><p> </p><p>Amarillo seemed taken aback by that very badly, while Red winced. “Ouch, even the Ice Prince can see that.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you still take people in?”</p><p> </p><p>How? And why?</p><p> </p><p>Red laughed a little, looking at her with a mixture of affection and sorrow. “Well, that’s just how Amarillo is. She’s always good natured to a fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m told that suffocating beneath my debt will be what kills me,” she agreed cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you just leave?” I asked. “From what you’ve said and your abilities, you can live the rest of your life without ever spending a coin.”</p><p> </p><p>Amarillo gasped with wide eyes, as if such a prospect was unthinkable. “Leave someone in need of help?” She shook her head. “I could never.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that, princey, is how goodness to anyone works,” Red piped in.</p><p> </p><p>How goodness works? To accept so many people who may not even give back anything much?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not as if I accept freeloaders,” Amarillo added. “All my boarders help me run the Marchen and do errands. Some even do some odd jobs from time to time thanks to their Pokemon. You can help out too in exchange for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Red whistled. “That’s going to be tough. I don’t think the prince ever worked a day in his life.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can groom the Pokemon!” I retorted. </p><p> </p><p>While there are servants for grooming the Pokemon, I enjoy doing it more myself. It’s soothing. It’d be about the same for any other Pokemon. As long as it’d get me to stay here...</p><p> </p><p>“And let you not have valuable experience interacting with other human-like beings?” Red pointed out, eye raised. </p><p> </p><p>“Red, we can let him groom the Pokemon sometimes,” Amarillo suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saying we shouldn’t, but you know, he has to be interacting with others there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why must you be so stringent on what I can do to have shelter and food?” I sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Red grinned. “Not only do we want to make sure you’re cared for, we want to make sure you know how the world works outside of what you know.”</p><p> </p><p>I frowned. “I already know how it works.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I know some nice places in the forests to live.” His grin grew even more infuriating. “And some places where the ground is heavenly to walk on.”</p><p> </p><p>I glared at him, but I couldn’t bring any words to speak. Do I even have a choice?</p><p> </p><p>His grin vanished, replaced with a grim expression. “Sorry princey, that’s just how life is.” </p><p> </p><p>I groaned. This will be a long, <em> long </em>curse...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"I'm told that suffocating under my debts is what will kill me" is always an iconic line.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The New Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I toss and turn in my bed, unable to sleep. The mattress is so hard and the sheets are so itchy, unlike the luxurious quality in the bedroom in the palace. I’d give anything just to return to the palace right now. And I miss having my Pokemon near me too…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Amarillo!” Ruby cried. “Lady Amarillo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happened </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat up and stepped out of the bed and the door to investigate. When I went down at the lounge, Ruby, Sapphire, and Y were sitting on the settee, shifting and glancing at each other anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, did we wake you?” Y asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but the noises Ruby were making would have woken the dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapphire gave a small, backhand slap on Ruby’s arm, who ignored it. “Sapphire and I found an injured young woman while we are doing our rounds, so we brought her here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An injured young woman?” I asked, then realized what they just said. “It’s one in the morning, what were you doing outside?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s nothing you need to worry about,” Sapphire dismissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Currently, Lady Amarillo and Red are tending the girl. Though she looks vaguely familiar,” Y remarked. “I swear, I’ve seen her somewhere…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, she is very familiar to me too,” Ruby agreed, rubbing his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These people...will they just help anyone that they come across? What if this woman was dangerous?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling the witches got to her,” Y admitted. “Though I can’t remember any sort of witch that’d be this powerful to have an effect that even the cursed aren’t immune.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t know for sure until she wakes up,” Sapphire pointed out. “We have to wait and see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait and see...well, there is nothing I can do here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going back to sleep,” I announced, taking my leave. “Good night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Your Highness,” Ruby called to me, the other two waving at me weakly. “Hopefully, you sleep well.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning, Amarillo announced that the girl only suffered minor head injuries, and expects he wakes up soon. I looked down at the tray of food in my hands. Bianca asked me to bring it up to the stranger for her to eat while she finishes the rest of her cooking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How ironic that I’m made to do this now. I’d never be asked to do this in the palace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, what did the poor tray do to you?” an annoyingly cheerful voice asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up to see Red, suddenly by my side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked. “How odd you’re doing something nice for someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have something to ask the woman,” he answered, glancing up grimly. “Y thinks that maybe the witches got to her, and I have the same feelings as well.” He then grinned wryly. “Anyway, because you’re so good to bring her meal up, I feel like tagging along with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to go up, you can take this tray,” I sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “I don’t believe you’re in any position to delegate any tasks to me, Mr. Xavier. Anyway, we should go up. Our guest must be famished.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed again and went along with him to the spare room the woman was in. Soon, we were at her door, Red knocking at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” she called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the door, and much to my surprise, the woman was quite young, perhaps around my age. She had black short hair, a rusty Coin Amulet around her neck, a yellow shawl, and white dress shirt seemed to be still in a pristine state in spite of her amulet. The most clashing part of her outfit was her dark green pants, made of some sort of coarse material that seemed to be more suited for long-term wear. She was sweeping through the pages of a notebook quickly, eyes narrowed at it as sweat seems to drop down her brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” Red greeted. “It’s great to see you alive and well!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman looked up to him, and immediately, panic fell on her face. “Where am I!? Who are you two!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re at the Marchen Tavern, owned by Amarillo, the Lucis Bearer,” he answered. “I am Red, her companion. You are safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman’s panic vanished, replaced by wariness. “That...that is good.” She then turned to me, and her eyes narrowed, staring at me for moments too long for me that I wanted to scold her. “You look familiar…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no…” Red muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her wariness then turned into shock, as she stared at me with jaw agape. “Wait, you’re the Crown Prince!” It instantly turned into unabashed irritation. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you get cursed?” she demanded, seeming to not hear Red. She then glanced down at the tray. “And why are you doing servant work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can blame this witch,” I grumbled, jerking my head to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you! I’m a good witch!” he assured, then patted my head, to which I moved away from. “The Ice Prince here is just taking a test to prove his goodness!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman sighed, turning away from us as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. “This day is just getting stranger and stranger…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she’s awake!” Amarillo cried, and we turned behind to see her walking to our guest with a wide smile. “Tell me miss, what is your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name…” Panic returned to her face, as she glanced down at the notebook, then her bed, then Amarillo. “I...I don’t know!” She started to hyperventilate, putting down the notebook as she rubbed her temples and calmed herself. “I know everything about Zyleiss, and yet I don’t know anything about myself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s official,” Red sighed, shaking his head grimly. “You’re cursed. You’re most definitely not a fairy or a witch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rubbed her temples even more, trying to steady her breathing. “Yes...I am. I have the Rumpelstiltskin Curse...yes, that’s one thing I know about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rumpelstiltskin? Is that a fairy tale?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo sighed, taking a seat next to her bed. “Looks like Y was correct.” She then placed a hand on the woman’s, trying to comfort her. “It’s okay, you are in a safe place. If you know how to break your curse, you can tell us. If you don’t, the Marchen will be here for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman nodded, politely brushing her hand away. “Yes, I have to somehow collect three memories and have them appear in this notebook as entries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held up a dark blue notebook of no particular note, then looked down at it thoughtfully. “My first memory was waking up with this in my hand. There’s nothing in here and…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t rush breaking your curse now,” Amarillo assured, then smiled at me. “Xavier here will leave your breakfast here and you can rest and have some time for yourself. You still must be tired. We will be outside if you need us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman gave her an irritated yet concerned look, but Amarillo just kept smiling at her as she left. I set the breakfast tray on her nightstand, not saying a word to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Prince Xavier,” she breathed, laying back on her pillow. “And good luck with your curse. I...I think”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>I followed after Amarillo and Red, a bit confused about the woman. She didn’t hide her dislike for me, and yet still wished me well? Perhaps she wanted to hide her dislike and try to make me think she wanted the best for me? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rumpelstiltskin…” Amarillo muttered rather loudly, snapping me out of my thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that fairy tale about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red does not do a good job hiding his laughter, making a snort. I crossed my arms and tried to look away from him, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother burned all the Fairy Tales in the palace before I could read them,” I defended myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, I’ll keep it short,” Red said. “Once upon a time, there was a girl who was able to spin straw into gold. The king found her and locked her up in the tower. He wouldn’t let her out unless she spun all of the straw in the room into gold.” He smiled awkwardly. “But well, she was just a regular human girl, and because of that, she feared being locked up for the rest of her life. Then, an odd little man appeared to her one night, and said he’d be able to spin all the straw into gold if she gave him her necklace. She agreed, and he spent the rest of the night spinning the straw into gold. The next day, the gold was discovered but she wasn’t allowed to leave until she made more gold with new straw. That night, the little man appeared again, and said he’d be able to spin all of the straw into gold if she gave him her ring. She agreed again. After that night, the king declared he will release her and make her his queen if she can spin even more gold. The little man appeared, but by then, she had nothing to give, so she agreed she would give him her firstborn child in exchange for her freedom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I personally never understood why that girl would marry the king in the first place,” Amarillo remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red shrugged. “I don’t know Amarillo, Hans just seems to be as pesky as he is strange. Anyway, years passed and the queen gave birth to her first child. That night, the little odd man appeared and demanded his due, but she didn’t want to give up her child. The man said he wouldn’t take her child if she guessed his name correctly within three days. The man’s name was Rumpelstiltkin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I presume she guessed it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “Oh yeah. The night before the third day, the queen was walking in the woods when she heard the little man sing how no one has and no one will ever guess his real name, which is Rumpelstiltskin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t sound particularly smart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red nodded. “The general populace agrees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I wonder how Hans can come up with such tall tales,” Amarillo commented, still bewildered just as much as I am. People enjoyed this stuff?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, the Marchen’s about to open soon, and we’re going to be busy,” Red announced, stretching his arms. “You especially, Xavier, you’re going to need to come up with three good deeds. I know you can do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy late birthday Dia! He will appear in this AU, but not any time soon I think.</p><p>The guy in this story is wayyyy more wackier and also flirty, but the girl here....yeah...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Life at the Marchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The woman was allowed to stay with us as a boarder, along with her Pokemon who fortunately was summonable through the flute on her. Because she seemed capable, she would work as a server. Bianca protested she remained in bed and the woman asked for access to all the books they had to help uncover her memory, to which Amarillo granted in exchange for a less frequent shift. Surprisingly in several days, the woman had devoured all the books she was given but found nothing that could satisfy her anxieties, so she took on a more regular shift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people in the Marchen have continued to pointedly ignore me, as if I don’t exist. It is better than the stares and hateful looks, and at least the Pokemon in the backyard are much more friendly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here is your soup, sir,” the woman said, putting down her tray and placing down the bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he replied, then took a sip in it. “It’s...a bit lacking in flavor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s pepper right next to you, sir,” she replied, her slight annoyance very apparent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just need to add some pepper in there,” she insisted, now glowering at him. The man seemed to not want to press it anymore, and slowly grabbed the pepper shaker as she walked away</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you need to be a lot less stiff and demanding around people Aurelia,” Red remarked to the woman, who glared at him irately as she carried her empty tray to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am just giving him his soup,” she replied with annoyance as she entered it. “And the recipe calls for a bit of pepper if needed anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because she doesn’t remember her own name, she fashioned one based on her curse after several days of deliberation: ‘Aurelia’. It is a rather regal name, and she does have an aristocratic bearing, in her ability to command commoners and her incredibly rare Pokemon that were only seen in different lands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, as much as she’s icy, at least she’s trying to be helpful,” he laughed a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ignored him, returning to drink my tea on the bar. I wish I was in the backyard, but apparently staying around Pokemon isn’t seen as good by them since I’ve been doing that for most of my life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve returned!” Cornelius announced with a box in his arms and his Lucario with two. “Did I miss anything?” Apparently, Cornelius had to leave abruptly yesterday, saying he had something very important to take care of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y and her Greninja Croaky trail in after, with Y carrying four boxes and Croaky with two also, both with effortless ease and both unhappy having to do that. “Why do I have to be the one to carry all of these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you made me run an errand for me in the toyshop the other day, and you seem to be doing pretty well with them right now,” he replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do this!” she retorted, stepping inside the tavern without even looking down at the floor. “And also, if you’re insistent to treat me like a little girl, then you shouldn’t make one carry things for you! At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>act </span>
  </em>
  <span>like a gentleman!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a little girl who could lift a teenaged boy and girl with ease, you’ll be fine,” he dismissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Croaky and I are going to drop them now,” she announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cornelius’s eyes seemed to almost fall out of his sockets. “Those boxes contain very important contents!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for Cornelius, the two actually set them aside carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home Mr. Cornelius!” Bianca greeted, coming out of the kitchen. “Also nice to see that you and the rest of the Pokemon survived the trip, Y.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Bianca,” she replied, as she picked up a box to bring up the stairs with Croaky and Lucario.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is all this commotion?” Aurelia asked, following after Bianca. “Oh, supplies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and my own things,” Cornelius said. Much to my surprise, Aurelia seemed to be rather stricken by the sight of him. She didn’t seem like the kind of person to do that, but then again, if he could charm Emma, who seemed to be mostly disinterested in the matters of gossip of love and beauty, he could do that to anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...who are you?” she asked, looking at him straight in the eye despite looking a bit flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “I am Cornelius! What is your name, miss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can call me Aurelia,” she replied. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Aurelia tries to be polite, I can tell from where I am that she was observing the rest of his body. I sighed, embarrassed for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I think your binder’s not working,” she suddenly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? What’s a binder?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned to see Cornelius, resembling a cornered prey of a vicious hunter, while Red tried to gesture for the woman to stop and...bring the conversation upstairs?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it worn out? It doesn’t seem to be covering as much as you might like,” she continued. “Do you need your measurements retaken? I can do it if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though I think this was supposed to be a polite request, Cornelius seemed to turn be enraged by it. “Has anyone told you to keep your eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> other people’s eyes!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I just noticed it!” she exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her frantically. “It was rather obvious…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is happening?” I asked. “And what’s a binder?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy…” I heard Y sigh, and I turned to her on the stairs, grimacing at the commotion. “Well you see...Cornelius is a woman. Doesn’t like being erm...checked out by anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t “checking” her out!” Aurelia protested. “I just noticed it was off!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stared at Cornelius, and even though it was very improper and against my better judgement, my eyes trailed down to see that Aurelia was correct, and her...breasts were visible, but it certainly wasn’t noticeable at first glance. I made sure to look away quickly before she could notice, turning to Y.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cornelius...is a woman!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cornelius let out a deep sigh, rubbing his (her?) forehead. “...Yes, I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I never would have known with his voice and his physique. But why would she do this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t really need to look to confirm,” she snapped, which made my face terribly hot. “But...I have my reasons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A...apologies,” I tried to say as audibly as I could, even though it seemed harder to speak. “Does it involve your curse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “...Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m...going to leave now,” Aurelia excused herself, going back into the kitchen. Bianca followed her after saying an apology to Cornelius, leaving the rest of us alone.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m...going to add a new binder onto today’s order list,” Red sighed. “Cornelius, would you want to retake your measurements, just to check?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said, going up the stairs. “I’m going to do that now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room watched her leave, letting an awkward silence blanket the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...she seems to be a considerate person,” Y commented, trying to break the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not only she is icy, she's also oblivious,” Red sighed. “Not sure if she’s going to be worse than the Ice Prince.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here,” I pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just telling you you have a friend here,” he replied cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considering her dislike of me, I highly doubt it, Red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, back to work everyone,” Red announced, clapping his hands. “Chop, chop, nothing to see here.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>I took my seat at the table in the private dining room, still staring at Cornelius in shock as she took her seat. How could she pass off as such a handsome man? If all the men in the kingdom knew that, they’d probably be challenging her to a duel just in hopes of scarring her face and not steal away their lovers or love interests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though I still don’t understand why we’re having this special “lunch”. Apparently Bianca wanted to do good and welcome me and Aurelia for staying at the Marchen, even though everyone hates me and Aurelia has a very mixed reception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened suddenly, and much to my annoyance, it was Shauna. “Excuse me, is Lady Amarillo here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo looked up from her plate, beaming at her. “Perfect timing, Princess Shauna! Please join us for lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “I only came here to talk with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed a little. “Oh no, I insist! I’m hungry and I don’t want to make you wait. You should join us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, join us Your Highness,” Bianca piped in. “I made too much as usual, and you must help us finish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shauna sighed. “Very well. May I help you set the table?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, take a seat, we’re fine,” Bianca assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A cursed prince and princess?” Aurelia remarked as she took a sip of her water. “That’s a rather unfortunate streak of bad luck for the royal family. It never seems like it ends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least the king and my mother are much happier than the years before,” Shauna defended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what about you?” she asked pointedly, making Shauna look down at her plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried to ignore how those words stung, and instead focus on the present. Even when Mother was alive, I ate alone because both of my parents were too busy to have meals with me. The meals with Diantha and her children were awkward and silent. Having this many people in the room around me is very uncomfortable</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But yet, in spite of Shauna’s scathing words, the atmosphere was more lively and friendly, even though I don’t know anyone here well. I looked down at my plate, which was steaming onion soup with plenty of cheese, meat, and bread on the side. It is one of my favorite dishes, and especially fitting for the somewhat cold spring weather, and yet I don’t feel hungry looking at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Your Highness?” Bianca asked, looking at me worriedly. “Is the soup not to your liking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with it, I’m just not used to eating with company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They say sharing a meal can bring the family closer together,” Ruby remarked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruby!” Sapphire scolded, slapping his arm gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” he cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closer together, huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So have you made any progress in your good deeds yet, princey?” Red asked as he cut a piece of his rather large and distastefully bloody steak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I would rather die than admit that I don’t know how to even complete one. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, as he placed a disgustingly red piece of meat into his mouth. “Oh yeah, I forgot that you aren’t very good at that front.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not very helpful,” I grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask someone to teach you how to do good?” Amarillo asked with a gentle smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I almost choked on my own spit. “What.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s not something you hear every day,” Red remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried to regain my composure. “As in...take some kind of lessons?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re having so much trouble on your own, you should ask someone for some advice, or to teach you,” she explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can teach you!” Cornelius offered with a proud grin. “I am quite confident in my ability to do good, and will certainly give you excellent advice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm...it would certainly be in the kingdom’s best interest to guide you on how to be a better person,” Aurelia remarked, giving me a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you say that when you’re disrespectful and intimidate customers all the time?” Cornelius questioned, glaring at her distastefully to which Aurelia huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From pleasant acquaintances to trying to start a cat fight in a few hours,” Y commented, shaking her head as she clearly tried to suppress a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be respectful right now, and I’d like it if you don’t try to provoke me like that,” Aurelia snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cornelius just threw another glare, but went back to eating. Y awkwardly smiled at the two of them, then turned to me. “I’d also be happy to help you in anyway I can, Prince Xavier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sure your stepsister would be happy to help you as well,” Amarillo added cheerfully. Shauna just kept her eyes down at her plate, not saying a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can be a good teacher in these kinds of things,” Bianca meekly said, looking down at her plate. “Also I’m busy at home too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only teach others on how to fight,” Sapphire commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never mind the fact that you still struggle on being able to do good,” Ruby huffed, barely hiding a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!?” she exclaimed. “You’re one to talk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, you’re lucky,” Red said cheerfully. “You have many people here willing to help you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at me, confused. “Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you all so willing to help me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what we do at the Marchen, X,” Y added cheerfully, which somehow made me feel a bit better, and yet still confused. “We help each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “Lesson number one: doing good means helping whenever one can!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let us know when you want any of us to help!” she offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trust no one but yourself. You need not care for anyone but yourself. This is what Mother and the last few years have taught me. I have always been alone, and it’s easier for me. And yet...these people at the Marchen are willing to help me even though we’ve known each other only for a few days, and they have nothing to gain. Even Aurelia, who states she only wants to do it for the kingdom, doesn’t seem to see any other gain than helping the kingdom. Is this the goodness I’m meant to see...father?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But how can I even learn how to trust and care for others when I have forgotten how to do it? Like Red said, a human is not a Pokemon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I am slowly beginning to understand what I must do. May the gods, if they can hear, make this path easier…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is awkward, but it's even more awkward in-game, though probably more funnier with how the guy's openly a pervert that digs himself deeper.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. First Day on the Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t see why this is necessary,” I said, as I sit at the bar, watching Amarillo and Red debate with each other about what chores I should do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s necessary princey!” Red insisted. “You have to be useful around here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also, I don’t take freeloaders,” Amarillo pointed out. “You have to help out somehow, Prince Xavier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cannot believe that they are seriously going to make me work. Like a commoner. I at least would be fine helping the Pokemon, but apparently they don’t think that’s satisfactory enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t a prince anymore, princey,” Red pointed out. “You’re now a homeless peasant and we just happened to have food, clothing, and shelter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And whose fault is it for that demotion?” I retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you think about it, demoting you is good for you,” he said with a smirk. “You can thank me later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red, stop teasing him,” Amarillo sighed. “Xavier already has a lot thrown at him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m only speaking the truth,” he shrugged. “Besides, working to live is the commoner’s way of life, but at least it’s rewarding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red’s expression turned stern. “But if you do nothing, you get nothing. No food, no clothes, no bed. You are no longer a prince, Xavier. Life here at the Marchen is comfortable, but you must work for that comfort. What you do is your choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Do I really have a choice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo rubbed her chin. “Let’s see...we can have him help Bianca out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way, he’d burn a salad,” Red scoffed. “Also he already doesn’t like her, we don’t need to make it worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That...is true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Receptionist?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red shook his head grimly. “Absolutely not, he’d scare away all of our customers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo let out a laugh. “That...is true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am right here, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked down in shame. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Do you know how to do anything besides taking care of Pokemon’s fur?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can fight with my Pokemon,” I offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red shook his head. “No can do, princey. Last thing we need is to have some sort of grave injury or bad property damage going onto our bills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a prince, I had servants who did everything for me. They cleaned my room, helped me dress...how am I expected to possess skills for things I have never done? The only thing I was allowed to do on my own was grooming my Pokemon, as that relaxed me and made them happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence hung in the room for several moments before Amarillo perked up. “Aha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” we both said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have the perfect job for our Cinderella!” she cried, then snapped her fingers. Yellow light materialized into the room, and after it faded, stood a broom with a blue ribbon. “Ta dah! Xavier will be in charge of sweeping the Marchen floors!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nearly fell from the barstool. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red clapped. “Perfect! Even the prince can sweep!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glared at the broom. “I refuse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But look!” Amarillo pointed at the ribbon. “I even put a cute little ribbon on the broom just for you! It’s your very own, special broom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head. “A prince does not clean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have a cure for that kind of hard-headedness,” Red announced, and with a snap, red light surrounded the broom. In an instant, the broom flew into my hands and started dragging me along with it as it swept the floors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have you done!?” I cried, clutching on the broom as I feared being thrown into a table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red grinned. “You should be thanking me. I’m just helping you with your duties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo frowned as she watched me get tortured by this...this </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Red, is that a bit too much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved his hand dismissively. “Oh don’t worry about it Amarillo. The prince is learning useful new skills. Mr. Broom will teach him everything he needs to know. If the floor is dirty, Mr. Broom will come to life and start sweeping. It will not stop until the floor is completely spotless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!?” I exclaimed, the broom still sweeping me along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine,” he assured very unreassuringly. “A little sweeping never killed anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are awful!” I cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways Amarillo, we have enough time for a cup of tea,” Red offered, pointing at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Amarillo, you need a break,” he pointed out. “Also, the prince will be fine.” Red then took his leave through the door, Amarillo waving goodbye sheepishly as she followed after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Are you just going to leave me alone!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have fun with Mr. Broom!” Red called loudly from outside as Amarillo closed the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t believe they just le–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AHHHH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The broom rushed at a higher speed, and I held on for dear life, hoping that I wouldn’t be thrown aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-slow down!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The broom just went faster, and I was stuck to it the entire time, sweeping away the dust and mud. When we were done, I was completely exhausted and covered in sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I...can barely...breathe…” I panted, holding onto the table to take a seat. The broom hopped cheerfully, disappearing from view much to my relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened, revealing Cornelius waving at me. “Prince Xavier! Amarillo sent me to check–” She looked down on the floor, and grinned at its pristine state. “Oh my! The floor’s very clean! I could see my reflection from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up to her, wiping out the sweat from my brow. “Do not...think...of stepping in...with your dirty shoes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodness, I didn’t know you’d be so terrifying by yourself,” she remarked. “But you do know the Marchen is going to open soon, and the floor won’t be spotless forever, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried to hold back a growl. “Then don’t open the Marchen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cornelius sighed, shaking her head as she wiped her shoes on the mat and take a seat at the table where I was at. “I sympathize with you, Prince Xavier. Adjusting to the commoner’s lifestyle is very difficult.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than you think,” she replied quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raised an eyebrow. “What are you, exactly?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m certainly not a commoner,” she answered with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...She’s definitely hiding something. But why?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>My hands are red and sore from all of the sweeping I have done today. That wretched broom. If I could, I’d have Salame burn it to ashes. But alas, when I tried to sneak it out and had him burn it, it hopped away at impossible speed away from him and somehow could open the door back in, despite not having hands and I locked it behind me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I remembered the salve Bianca offered me when I first woke up here. Surely that will help somewhat. I rubbed it on my hands, and much to my surprise, it is very effective. Most of the redness has quickly faded, along with the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is this what my life will be like each day if I don’t break the curse? If so, I want out of here as fast as I can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laid down to rest, sighing. Today was a long day. Tiredness quickly rests on my body and I closed my eyes, swiftly descending into sleep.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Even though I have slept for hours, I still feel tired. Fortunately, my hands don’t hurt anymore. Whatever Bianca gave me really works. I should ask her for some more sometime. I don’t think this will be the last time I need it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I went downstairs, sighing. I can’t live like this. I must act fast. And the people that offered to help me are here, so I can ask them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took my tray of breakfast and went over to Cornelius at the bar, who was also having her breakfast. “Hello, Cornelius.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xavier!” she greeted back, beaming. “Great to see you! What do you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath, and sighed. “I need you to teach me about goodness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s great you come to me!” she said, clapping her hands. “Well, the best people are ones who are considerate and honorable to those around them. One way to uphold that is make sure to have a friendly appearance, like a good smile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t consider me “honorable”?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head furiously. “Of course not! Though it certainly is one way to maintain a sense of honor. A real smile eases the hearts of both the person and those around them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like what Emma said...perhaps her advice does hold some merit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though to be a person of honor is a very difficult path only the individual can trek,” she notes. “You must cultivate virtue and accept responsibility and hardships that come to you.” She looked down at her plate, a bitter smile on her face. “And one’s ideas of virtues can be sorely disproportionate to the reality of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s...not very helpful,” I sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know about the virtues, but what’s the point of virtues when they make one weak, or hide someone’s vices?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Prince Xavier, you are already a strong battler, and you certainly seem to be the resilient sort of person since you’re willing to learn what doing good is right now,” Cornelius pointed out. “To be an honorable person is to be the strongest you can, in battle and mind, and use it for others. But don’t forget: you must have the virtues to truly be called one of honor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bold words coming from her since she still begrudges Aurelia for being improper even though it isn’t a harmful action. Maybe Aurelia would have something to say, after her shift’s over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I ate my breakfast, Cornelius continued talking about the virtues and tenets of having honor, to which I nodded, somewhat listening. It’s a bit annoying, since I am aware of those, I just don’t care much for them since they’re lies to gain power or hide the blemishes of a person. But I suppose it has some use...somehow…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time I finished, Cornelius had already left for an errand, so I went over to Aurelia who was resting at the far side of the bar and drinking a glass of water. It seems her shift is at a lull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Aurelia,” I greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hello, Your Highness,” she greeted. “What do you need from me today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took another deep breath. “I want you to help me on how to do good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled a little. “Well, I am quite honored that you trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More like she’s somewhat an oddity among the others for clearly disliking me, but is a lot more cooperative than Shauna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot of people say that to do good, you must be considerate of others’ feelings,” she starts. “That is true, but to truly be good, you must also be attentive to the person’s needs, which sometimes aren’t apparent to them because of their feelings, and that their needs may sometimes conflict with your own wants and needs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aurelia put her glass of water down, turning to me. “Think about it like this: for example, you find a Houndoom with a broken leg while you’re out on a walk. Of course, its needs are obvious: get the leg back into shape, make sure it heals properly, feed it, give it shelter, etc. The Houndoom eventually recovers, and you have grown attached to it. You want to keep it, and the Houndoom seems to be content with its new life of being fed and having a warm bed. But the Houndoom has its own responsibilities to its pack, and you keeping it doesn’t allow it to fulfill those responsibilities. The Houndoom grows restless, and when fall starts to take hold, it starts destroying your home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raised an eyebrow. “So...what is the meaning of that analogy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fulfilled the Houndoom’s need to recover and heal properly, but because of your own wants and the Houndoom’s seeming contentedness, you prevent it from returning to where it rightfully belongs,” she explained. “The Houndoom already needed to return to its home once it recovered, but it’s much more apparent to you once the cold season hits. It may </span>
  <em>
    <span>seem</span>
  </em>
  <span> to like you and </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stay with you because you saved it, but at the end, it’s still a wild and fickle Pokemon that </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>to return to its pack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I thought about her analogy for a bit. “I...think I understand what you’re saying, but I don’t know how that applies to people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aurelia was about to reply, when Bianca called from the kitchen: “Aurelia! I need you to help me in the kitchen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dipped her head. “My apologies, Prince Xavier, but I have to leave. Maybe if you think about what I said more, it’ll be helpful. See you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, she was gone. Well, I think maybe Y has something. I saw her come into another room, and haven’t left the Marchen since.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried to remember where she went, checking each room I came by. Eventually, I found she was in a spare room, filled with small orbs of light. What is going on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not it,” she grumbled. With a snap, the orbs were gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My jaw slightly dropped at the sight. She seemed to have noticed me by now, waving at me cheerfully. “Hello X–I mean, Prince Xavier!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Practicing for my next magic trick,” she answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did say she can’t use most of her magic...though are the townspeople foolish enough to not realize that this is a witch-fairy performing for their children?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you need?” she asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took another deep breath, then sighed. “Can...you teach me about goodness?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened. “Oh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I narrowed my eyes at her. “Why do you look so surprised?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed a little. “Nothing! I’m just pleasantly surprised!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I rather hear about it from different voices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And she seems to be a much better witch than Red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y grinned. “That’s good, Prince Xavier! It’s always the best idea to broaden your horizons.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I certainly hope you’d be more helpful than Cornelius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure you’ve heard it before, but you have to be considerate of others to do good,” she said. “Of course, there are times when you have to tell them the hard truth. It may make them hurt or sad, but in the long run, that little pain is what will make them much more happier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Given how she’s surprisingly open about being a witch, she definitely seems to be comfortable with that. I am too, though maybe not as much as her. Maybe this is what Aurelia was talking about? To sometimes ignore the feelings of others and satisfy their needs?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can definitely understand that,” I remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile then turned awkward. “Prince Xavier, as much as you speak your mind, you also can end up harming others with those words. I know that you think that your family doesn’t love you–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shauna certainly seems to confirm it,” I replied sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She also really likes speaking her mind, regardless if it hurts others pointlessly or not. That’s an issue she has to work on,” she interrupted, then gave me a gentle smile. “I personally don’t think it’s true, X. I think maybe if you’re just a bit more open, to try to think about others’ thoughts and feelings, you can see that they really do. An important part of goodness is to be more open to others. It makes you and everyone around you happier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What does she know about my family? And what’s the point of being open to others when I know well how they would act?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to leave now. Goodbye,” I said to her, leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She still kept her gentle smile as she waved at me. “Goodbye, Prince Xavier.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>I sighed, wondering to myself what is making me walk to Amarillo’s room right now. Apparently Shauna is visiting her today, the third time I’ve seen her visit the tavern since I’ve arrived here. She hates me, and I do not like her either. She would not give me the same reception Aurelia did, and yet I have some hope that maybe, Amarillo is right, that she can help me break my curse. Though I wonder what she is here for…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I soon arrived at Amarillo’s room, and knocked on her door. She called to let me in, and much to my surprise, her room looked like all the rest. While there are two simple armchairs there, with both her and Shauna seated on them, it was very simple for one of the most important fairies in the realm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shauna’s eyes narrowed at me. “What are you here for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath, and exhaled. “I want to ask you something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I should leave you two to talk then,” Amarillo said, pulling herself up. “Thank you for telling me about this, Princess Shauna!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that she left, leaving me alone. The room seems to have dropped several degrees from her icy glare. I am starting to wonder why I thought this was a good idea...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” she snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All I have done was ask for her help and now she’s angry. I have not even done anything wrong right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took another deep breath, and exhaled. “I am here to ask you about goodness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran her hand through her head, sighing. “You are asking the wrong person, Xavier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did I even think this was a good idea?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shauna’s icy glare returned. “I do not intend to help you break your curse, no matter what Amarillo says.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t think it was possible, but her glare seems to be icy enough to freeze me whole. “As I have said before, Trevor and my mother have tried to be kind to you many times, but then you give them disrespect and cruelty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cruel?” I scoffed. “You think I’ve been cruel to them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You certainly wouldn’t with your head stuck up your ass all the time,” she scoffed back, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I returned my own glare, furious at her uncouth words. “How dare you speak to me like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed at me again, as her fists curled into balls. “You’re not the crown prince anymore, or my brother as you like to insist. I can talk to you as I damn please, because I have to keep this bottled up for a godsdamn year, and I’m tired of you thinking the entire godsdamn world revolves around you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She and her family are no different. They arrived at the palace and ruined my life. I am the victim. How dare she say that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am the cruel one, and then treat me with so much disrespect without a shred of guilt?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The others believe you have the capability to be good, but I severely doubt it,” she spat. “Do not come to me for help. I do not want to work with you. Excuse me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started to leave, and out of anger, I grabbed her arm. I refuse to be belittled like this, especially when I am consciously trying to change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I can break your curse?” I offered. “Then maybe you can help me break my own curse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She yanked her arm away, still glaring at me. “You cannot help me with my curse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shauna shoots me one last glare as she stalks out of the room, leaving me alone in the room, confused. If I cannot help her break her curse, then why does she go to the Marchen?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Second Day of Asking Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I stared in horror on the floor when I arrived at the public dining room to start another day. Gravel and sand were embedded between the floorboards. The wood underneath me was covered under thick muck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard soft thumping coming from the side. Oh no. Oh no oh no non no–-  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The broom dove straight into my hands, and instantly dragged me all over the floor. “S-stop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amidst my own panic, I heard the door open, revealing Amarillo and Sapphire with two boxes in her hands. Amarillo remarked, “I can’t believe it. The prince is actually sweeping!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks more like da broom is sweeping and da prince’s just forced in a ride to me,” Sapphire added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where should we put these orders again?” Ruby asked. “These are awfully heavy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the back, please,” Amarillo replied, having the decency to rub her shoes on the mat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glared at Ruby as he hovered his foot above the floor. Cold sweat slid down the side of his brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. Enter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled awkwardly. “Y-Your H-Highness, I d-despise mud like any g-good–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will dirty </span>
  <em>
    <span>the floor</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” I snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” he squealed, then made a dash with long steps towards his destination, attempting to leave as few footsteps as he can. Sapphire follows after but at too slow pace for my liking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MOVE!” I cried, the broom dragging me to their paths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’M SORRY!” Sapphire exclaimed, actually moving faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby soon returned, still with a terrified look on his face. “Red did that, did he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it obvious?” Amarillo sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pointed at the hellish torture device with disdain. “It has ‘witch having fun’ written all over it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t–</span>
  <em>
    <span>pant</span>
  </em>
  <span>– rub–</span>
  <em>
    <span>pant</span>
  </em>
  <span>–in–” I pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please gods...let this torment end soon...</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I...need...water…” I panted as I made my way to the bar where a glass of water was waiting for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow! Completely spotless!” Amarillo gasped, gazing down at the floor in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...are...the worst,” I snarled at the broom standing at the side of the room, then gulped down the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The broom rattled as Amarillo frowned at me. “Don’t be mean to the broom, Prince Xavier. It’s trying to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is doing nothing but making my life miserable,” I grumbled, taking another sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened, revealing a lady that I recognized as a regular of the Marchen. Apparently she is a witch allied with Amarillo, and orders tea here from time to time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait a minute...she has mud on her shoes!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady looked at me with obvious fear as she closed the door. “Why is he glaring at me like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clean your shoes,” I ordered. “I have just cleaned the floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded fearfully. “Of course, Your Highness! I will do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wiped her shoes the best she could against the mat, then made long strides towards Amarillo, cleaning up her tracks afterwards with her magic. The entire time, she didn’t look at me, shuddering under my gaze until she and Amarillo were in the lounge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Wow. I’ve never seen a witch be so scared of anyone before,” Sapphire remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The prince really is something,” Ruby agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t know why Amarillo would trust that witch. She considers Red as a “good” witch, when they clearly have a failed marriage and he ruined my life. Her judgement is not just faulty, it’s completely delusional. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, I have to ask the people around me for help again. I see Cornelius sitting at the table, looking out at the window as her Lucario eats some Pokemon treats. I wonder what she’s doing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Cornelius,” I greeted, taking a seat across from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, waving with me and her Lucairo. “Hello, Your Highness! Here for some advice again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed, nodding. “Yes. Can you please teach me how to do a good deed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clasped her hands. “Of course! It’s rather simple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raised an eyebrow. “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded cheerfully. “Yes! You just do something for someone with no strings attached.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I made some undignified confused noises. “No strings attached?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corneilus nodded. “Yes. You don’t ask them anything in return.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is hard to wrap my head around. Why would I do something for someone if I don’t need anything from them, or vice versa?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you done that before?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long pause settled on the table as she looked down. Her Lucario seems to stop chewing, glancing at his master with narrowed eyes as if he would speak up if she said something wrong. “Of course I have,” she finally answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a long pause.” I glanced at Lucario. “And I think your Pokemon knows something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was only a thoughtful one,” she laughed, playfully hitting Lucario’s shoulder. “Right Lucario?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucario looked away, returning to chewing its treats. “Oh come on! Don’t do this to me right now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed, shaking my head at this ridiculous sight. “I’m...just going to leave now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope my advice is helpful to you!” she called as I went over to the bar, where Aurelia was drinking water, probably on her break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Prince Xavier,” she greeted as I took a seat next to her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Aurelia,” I greeted back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here for more help to break your curse?” she asked, taking another sip of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded. “Yes...can you teach me how to do a good deed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she replied, then contemplated for several moments. “Let me use your situation as an example.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed. I do not need another lecture about it at this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, I don’t know how else to get my words to you so you can efficiently break your curse,” she pointed out irately. “Wouldn’t it make sense for me to use it so you can better understand what you need to do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked down at the table. “...You have a point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Anyway, I know that being cursed is dreadful,” she started. “You’re forced out of your home, no one gives you the proper respect you have, and your family besides Princess Shauna don’t even know you either. Even then, the princess clearly hates you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words stabbed me a bit too strong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to return, because you miss all those privileges and comforts of home,” she continued. “And working here is backbreaking work for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up to her, letting out a sigh of relief. “At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>understand that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aurelia nodded, looking straight at me in the eye. “But Prince Xavier, as much as you hate Mr. Red, remember that this man has spent over a year in your room, not bothering with your life whatsoever. He didn’t curse you out of malicious </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he genuinely believed that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be cursed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s still shocking and infuriating that your stuffed toy turned out to be a witch spying on you in disguise, then took everything from you with impunity and not a shred of guilt, and rubs the fact in your face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not telling you what to feel about Mr. Red, Your Highness,” she added. “I just want you to know that Mr. Red thinks he’s doing good for you by satisfying your </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go outside of the palace and see how the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>world works. He sees how you act and hears what you say, and from those actions, he can see what you feel and how you think about everything around you. Going into a world you don’t know, and what you must know as the prince, is what will help you not just in your role, but as a person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The queen, my mother, already taught me all of that,” I pointed out. “And she loves and knows what’s best for me. I do not need to leave the palace just for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aurelia let out a deep long sigh, covering her face with her hands. “...Prince Xavier, the entire point of you being here right now is to learn about things </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside</span>
  </em>
  <span> of your mother. If you can’t get out of that, then you’re going to be stuck here, being dragged around by Mr. Broom for the rest of your life and surrounded by patrons who hate you. I know you don’t truly know why you’re hated, but a big part of it is your attitude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shuddered at that possibility. But yet, how can I trust anyone when they hate me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I left Aurelia back to her break, going over to Y, who was reading a book at a table in the corner. Strange. I thought she’d be more preoccupied with other things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t take you as the type to read books,” I remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up, smiling in confusion. “Um...thanks? But um, yeah. Though I usually wouldn’t read this, I have to do this for my shows.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y says those last words bitterly, looking down at the book. Was it a fairy tale book? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shows?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t only do magic shows, I do puppet shows as well,” she explained. “I have to be familiar with some bedtime stories to help create them.” She grinned. “You should join me sometime. The children are always happy when they watch, and you might get one of your good deeds helping out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I have never been around children for an extended amount of time. I do not particularly like the servants’ children who play around in the garden though. While they act respectful around their parents, they tend to be quite rude when I’m around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be patient around children too,” she continued. “They can be difficult at times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t that much older than the children themselves,” I pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t want to be treated like one,” she sighed, shaking her head. I can understand that with Cornelius’s patronizing, and she’s technically of the marriageable age. “But anyway, patience is needed for lots of things, not just children.” She then scanned me up and down, giving me a critical look. “And you really need to work on that. A lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” I bristled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the truth, Your Highness,” she simply said, then went back to her book. I sighed, shaking her head. Y may hate acting like a child, but she certainly talks like one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turn away from her to go back to the bar and wait for someone else for guidance, when the door swung open by Shauna, who instantly glared at me when she saw me there. That was almost perfect timing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Shauna!” Y called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shauna grinned, pointedly ignoring me as she went over to Y’s side. “Hi Y-Ey! How’s things?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good! Really good! Thanks for giving me the book from the library! It’s been of great help for making my shows!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you liked it! I’d be happy to lend you another one!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also, I’ve been seeing these new dresses at the tailor shop these past few days, and…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I decided to take a seat at the bar and watch Y and Shauna talk with each other happily about fashion, stories, sewing, and other things that I couldn’t catch because I was getting terribly bored of their conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Y seemed to stop, realizing I was waiting for her, and said, “Hey Shauna, I think X wants something from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shauna groaned, and spoke too audibly, “Really? Do I have to talk with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Shauna, you know that he’s trying really hard to break his curse. He really wants to try to be better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y, he obviously just wants his curse to be broken because he misses being pampered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words stung too hard for my comfort, even though they’re true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y sighed. “Look Shauna, he can’t stay cursed forever. You have to help him out. Even though both of you don’t like each other, he still trusted you enough to ask you for advice. Doesn’t that say something about him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That he’s desperate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y slapped her face into her palms. “Shauna...please...what would Lady Amarillo think if she sees you like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shauna gave her a dirty look, but it seemed to have convinced her to get up from her seat and go over to me. She gestured to me to follow her to the reception room, which I soon did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she started, closing her eyes as she rubbed her forehead. “I already told you to find someone else. You have Lady Amarillo, Cornelius, Aurelia, and Y, and they’re more willing to put up with whatever crap you throw at them than I ever would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath, and sighed. “What can I do to make you stop hating me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes shot open, still glaring at me. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever I’ve done to your family was bad, and I want to reverse that,” I explained. “It seems to be a way for me to do goodness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slapped her face into her palm. “You don’t truly know what goodness is, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m coming to you?” I pointed out, rubbing my own forehead from the headache that is this girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Why didn’t you go to someone else? Or even better, any of those people I mentioned?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did, but I also want you to not hate me either,” I explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shauna looked up, thoughtful yet irritated as she rubbed the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I intend to break my curse as soon as possible, and do whatever it takes. It seems that the easiest way for me to do that is amend the bad things I supposedly have already done. Are you willing to help me or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shauna let out one long, deep sigh. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you are the prince of mixed messages and selfishness. Tell Lady Amarillo I’m going to see her another time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaves the room without ever answering my question. I ball my hands into fists. She calls me cruel, and yet she insults me and leaves me in a huff. How could she stand talking to Lady Amarillo when she fears judgement from her?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been a month since I’ve been staying here, and I haven’t completed one good deed. But it’s not for a lack of trying. People I asked have been telling me various interpretations on what it means to be good. Of course, Y, Cornelius, and Aurelia have explained to me in detail their beliefs, though surprisingly, Shauna was "kind" enough to say her belief in being good is patience. Bianca thinks it’s important to consider others’ feelings, Sapphire thinks bravery, and Ruby thinks loyalty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...But must I be all those things to truly be good? According to Amarillo, I cannot pretend. It has to truly come from the heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I placed my hand on my chest, feeling the steady drum of my heartbeat. ...This will not be easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried to close my eyes and focus on what I’ve been told, on what Red has praised me for the treatment of my Pokemon, and yet, I can’t see the similarities. People only want kindness for something of their own gain. Pokemon want kindness because of respect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mother...what am I supposed to do?</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your personal feelings are nothing but a weakness for others to exploit. This is why you do not show them, to show that you are strong.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes Mother.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You must not let false kindness deceive you. People will use niceties to trick you into exploiting your weak emotions. But you can trust me, Xavier. I will never hurt you. I will never lie to you. I am all you need.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, Xavier.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too, Mother.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“How are those lessons going?” Red asked, sipping his cup of tea. Apparently it was Amarillo’s idea to sit down in the reception room and talk over tea with me during my break, which I would be pleased about if it weren’t for that bothersome witch in front of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not good,” I sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sneered. “I certainly hope you aren’t giving anyone a hard time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the only one having a hard time,” I sighed again, sipping my own tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you tried pairing up with someone?” Amarillo suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pairing up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why would I need to do that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are people in the Marchen who assist each other in breaking their curses,” Amarillo explained. “They say two heads are better than one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But who wants to pair up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Red asked, gesturing to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he has a point. People don’t glare at me anymore, but they still don’t like me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite a bit of boarders are interested in helping him out, and none of them haven’t retracted that offer,” Amarillo pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only a matter of time,” Red shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amarillo shot him a particularly terrifying glare, making him look down in the ground like a guilty child. “Stop it, Red.” She looked up to me cheerfully. “But pairing up is just an option, Your Highness. It’s for you to decide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I think it’s time to get back to work, for all of us,” Red interjected, placing his cup down then pulling himself up. “Good luck, Your Highness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>I’ve been thinking about what Amarillo suggested to me yesterday. Pairing up with someone is...something I didn’t really expect, for some reason. What if they end up being an annoyance instead? And what if they only want it for royal favors?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hm…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snapped out of my thoughts, and turned to Bianca looking at me concerningly behind the bar. “I’m sorry for disturbing you, but you’ve been staring at the tray and the customer is waiting for his order.” She points at a man sitting a little far off, glaring at me irately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” I replied, then went over to him to give him his food, not saying much, then returned to pick up another order once he started eating without a complaint. Red had me to help out Bianca because the Marchen’s unexpectedly busy. I find this less backbreaking than sweeping, but it’s still unpleasant having to deal with people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop daydreaming Xavier, food doesn’t deliver itself,” Red scolded me as he brewed tea for customers at the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not need you to tell me that,” I sighed, striding to the tavern, where a stream of people entered. I let out another sigh. This is going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>day...</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>I stretched out on my bed, trying to loosen my sore muscles. The stiff mattress does little to soothe the pain. I was on my feet the entire day struggling to keep up with the steady stream of people that came into the Marchen. I have never seen the Marchen this busy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled over to have my face in the pillow, my body aching from the movement. I don’t want to live this any longer. Maybe pairing up is a good option, as Amarillo has said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But with who? And would they want me?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From then on, these is where the routes split off. I am ordering the AU based on the original game's devs' recommendations of which route to go first, so it will be Shauna -&gt; Cornelius -&gt; Aurelia -&gt; Emma -&gt; Y. Of course I am aware of the awkwardness of Shauna's route, and I assure you that it will get addressed. It mostly is just an enemies to lovers story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>